Pressure
by CharmingPiper
Summary: Rory Gilmore fell off of her pedestal and into the arms of Tristan Dugrey. Theonly way to relieve the pressure is to be with one another but will either onegive into the temptation?
1. Prologue

**PRESSURE **

**_An:_** **English is not my first language so there will be typos and grammar mistakes although I do my best to minimize them, but if you see any big once please let me know, so I can correct them.**

**I could use some help to write a better summary then the one I have so if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me.**

**_What you need to know:_ AU, starts when Rory begins Chilton. Everything until then that is the background is the same as on the show except that Dean and Rory are already dating and Tristan is a year older than Rory.**

**_Disclaimer:_ No way, no how, no hell do I own anything remotely close to Gilmore Girls.**

**_Rating:_ M/R**

****

_**----------**_

_**Prologue**_

**_Rory's P.O.V_**

Rory Gilmore, the perfect daughter, student, girlfriend and town princess, who can't do anything wrong that's me or at least that's what everyone thinks of me, but it's about to change. In truth that person hasn't existed in a long time, not for the lack of trying though because I've tried so hard for so long to live up to the picture everyone has of me but as of tonight I officially admit defeat. You see in the next couple of days people are likely to find out what a complete mess I and my life are and realize I'm not as picture perfect as they used to think. And with they I mean everyone in this town including my boyfriend and mom. But now I don't make a lot of sense, so I better start from the beginning. My name is Rory Gilmore and I'm about to turn 17 and when I was 15 my life took a turn, some would say for the worse especially after tomorrow, but I would say for the better. You see when I was 15 I started this prep school called Chilton and a whole new world opened to me, one that included parties, alcohol, drugs and fucked up people and despite hearing my mom's warnings all my life about it, I was sucked into it…No sucked is the wrong word, more like appealed by it because I didn't need to be perfect there as I did at home, at least not for him. Sure when I first began attending parties a few eyebrows rose but they got used to me being there as soon as they realized I wasn't about to pass judgement on them. The person that can take most of the credit for this is someone I never expected especially not after our first encounter. A person I've come to share all my secrets with, rely on and am myself around. People don't know what to make of us, friends or more, and that's just the way we like it to, a bit mysterious. I still remember the first time I met him, the guy who would change my life forever.

----------

**_Other person P.O.V_**

I can't believe what I'm about to do and for once I honestly can say I don't care what will happen to me just her. If you knew me you would see how strange those words coming out of my mouth really are since I used to be the most egocentrical jerk you can imagine, but she changed all that. Don't get me wrong, I'm far from a saint and what I'm about to do will probably make me a felon but as I said I don't care. They can blame me all they want, which I'm sure they will, but I know if I don't get her out of there she, Rory, is going to drown. I've seen it myself, I've been holding her when she has been crying, bandaged her up when she was hurt, being her escape and basically just being the only one she could drop all pretences around, something we both have in common. It's funny how two so different persons on the surface in reality are so much alike. I mean we both have these images to withhold but they are polar opposite to each other, she is the angel and I'm the devil. Real life isn't that clear cut and I guess the upcomming days will teach the adults in our lives just that. O who I'm a kidding my parents will only know I'm gone when they need to take me out for another round of charity galas. I guess the reason why I acted the way I did with especially girls that is sleeping with them one minute only to treat them like just yesterdays trash the next was the fact that my parents ignored me basically all my life. I know that is no excuse but doing what I did gave me a sense of control and prevented me from feeling anything hence being hurt, which what exactly what I was aiming for. Rory changed that, she changed me, she taught me how to care again and be vulnerable although that's the last thing either of us wanted. The plan was to keep it casually but I should have known it wouldn't work from day one, but I wasn't really thinking at the time. I still remember the first day I met her and I just figured like everyone else that what you saw was what you got but pretty soon I realized she was more complicated than that, but I still didn't know what an impact she would have on the direction of my life.

TBC

I know it's kinda strange and short first chapter, but future chapters will be longer and things will clear up as the story goes on. And can anyone guess who the mysterious P.O.V is, it shouldn't be that hard.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Pressure**_

**An:** **English is not my first language so there will be typos and grammar mistakes although I do my best to minimize them, but if you see any big once please let me know, so I can correct them.**

**I could use some help to write a better summary then the one I have so if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me.**

**What you need to know AU, starts when Rory begins Chilton. Everything until then that is the background is the same as on the show except that Dean and Rory are already dating and Tristan is a year older than Rory.**

**Disclaimer: No way, no how, no hell do I own anything remotely close to Gilmore Girls.**

**Rating: M/R**

**Everything in italics is the characters thoughts.**

_**Chapter 1**_

It's one of those perfect fall days that only happen once in a while with the sun shinning and the leaves sparkling in all their red and yellow glory. It's also the day Rory Gilmore starts a new chapter in her life, by beginning at Chilton Academy. Unlike the other people in the school she has to take the bus for half an hour to get there and she is currently steeping out of said bus and is taking in the grounds of her new school Chilton. Rory can't help by feeling overwhelmed by the mere size of it all and somehow she can't shake the feeling of foreboding that has been with her the entire morning, but for the time being it can be ignored. With a sign she grabs her backpack a little harder as she heads inside in search for headmaster Charleston's office.

----------

After what feels like hours Rory finally finds herself outside a door with the words headmaster Charleston's office written on it in gold coloured paint and goes inside. Upon entering the first thing she notices is a guy about her age maybe a little older, with messy blonde hair, blue eyes and a uniform not exactly up to code since his shirt isn't tucked into his pants and his tie is hanging loosely around his neck, slouched in one of the chairs obviously waiting for his turn. With a nod she acknowledges him before turning her attention to the secretary, but even with her back turned to him she can feel his eyes watching and kind of appraising her.

"Rory Gilmore to see headmaster Charleston" Rory introduces herself to the woman behind the desk.

"Rory who?" a confused secretary asks.

"Rory Gilmore, the transfer student from Stars Hollow" Rory elaborates.

The secretary, who according to her nametag is named Anne, shuffles some papers around her desk, trying to find Rory's file.

"I'm sorry but I can only find a file for one Lorelai Gilmore"

"That's me; it's just that everyone calls me Rory"

"You could have told me that. It's only proper to introduce yourself by your full name" Anne says in a snotty voice.

"Sorry" Rory mumbles embarrassed.

"Very well, have a seat and I'll let the headmaster know you are here" Anne gestures towards the chairs in waiting area.

"Ok" Rory answers before turning around and taking a seat as far away from the other occupant of the room as possible, which in reality is only about three chairs.

However she can still feels the guy's eyes on her and finally she just snaps.

"WHAT!"

"Nothing" the boy answers.

"Do you mind not staring a hole in my head then?"

"Oh just admit you like it. I mean who wouldn't like to get attention from me even a Mary like you" the guy cockily replies.

"What's that suppose to mean and the name is Rory by the way"

The boy takes another thoroughly look at her before speaking again.

"Nah I think I'll stick with Mary, it suits you."

"Oh I can just tell I'm going to like you" Rory sarcastically answers.

"Yeah well I heard I'm pretty likable guy, hell I've even been called God once or twice"

"Ego much?"

"Well I can't help it what the ladies call me in bed. Maybe you want a test drive to see for yourself" he winks suggestively.

Against her will Rory can feel herself blushing and tries to hide it with her hands but apparently not fast enough.

"As I said Mary suits you"

Before Rory has a chance to rebut they are both called into the headmaster's office.

----------

The room they step into is a typical office with bookshelves along the walls, a posh carpet, a big desk with one chair behind it and two smaller ones in front of it were Rory and the boy sit down and the man behind the desk, assumingly headmaster Charleston, starts talking.

"Hello I'm headmaster Charleston and I take it you two have already met"

"Not really", Rory replies, who is a bit curious about how the boy is.

"Tristan Dugrey, Lorelai Gilmore and the reas…"Charleston introduces them.

"Actually everyone just calls me Rory" Rory interrupts the headmaster.

"Very well, and a piece of advice Ms Gilmore don't ever interrupt me again"

"Nah we wouldn't want that" Tristan sarcastically throws in.

"Well I see my hopes of not seeing you as much this year as last Mr Dugrey are being shattered as we speak"

"Well I do my best" Tristan answers with a smirk

"Mr Dugrey, do I need to call your father already?"

"No sir", Tristan answers somewhat subdued, but Rory has a feeling that won't last long.

"As I was going to say the reason why I called you both in here is since Ms Gilmore just transferred from Stars Hollow High, which is significantly smaller than our establishment"

_Condescended bastard_

"and you Mr Dugrey certainly needs to get some good points at this school, especially after last year"

_Do not point out your grades are fine Dugrey, don't, just keep that month of yours closed for once _Tristan tells himself and bites down so hard on his tongue that he can swear he tastes blood.

"You Mr Dugrey will be showing Ms Gilmore around sort of like a mentor" headmaster Charleston finishes just about the time he has the two teens attention again.

"WHAT!" both Tristan and Rory shout at the same time.

"People please keep it down"

"People?" Tristan and Rory months to each other when the headmaster isn't paying attention and resigns themselves to the fact that they will be stuck with each other the next week or so.

----------

Ten minutes later Tristan and Rory emerge from the headmaster's office.

"Wow is he always such as…" Rory starts

"ass, butthead, annoying, drone" Tristan fills in.

"All of the above"

"Pretty much yeah" Tristan confirms.

"O joy, remind me not to get sent in there"

"Well, well Mare, are you hiding something from me?"

"Considering we met oh 30 minutes ago, definitely, but no unlike some people that seem to be awfully cosy in the headmaster's office, I don't tend to get into trouble and the name is Rory"

"Whatever I don't really give a shit, but since I'm stuck with you, we might as well make the best of it"

"Meaning?" Rory asks

"There is a janitor's closet just around the corner if you catch my drift" Tristan suggestively raises his eyebrows.

"Mmmm, well have fun with Ms Right then"

"Ouch, but for the record I've never needed to take those drastic measures" Tristan laughs surprised at her comeback.

"I'm sure" Rory patronizes him

"So what locker did you get?" Tristan asks deciding it's time for a change of subject.

"124"

"Next to mine, come on I walk you there"

"What happened with I don't give a shit?"

"Hey I'm just trying to be nice here but if you want to spend the rest of your day looking for your damn locker fine by me" Tristan defensively replies and starts walking away from her.

Rory just shakes her head thinking

_Man this guy change personality so fast my head spins_

before she follows Tristan.

----------

"Honey how was the first day in Hell?" Lorelai asks her daughter as soon as she comes into Luke's Diner.

_Other than there is no way in hell I will ever catch up with the school work, the headmaster is a troll that stuck me together with the most confusing and gorgeous guy I've ever met, I want to go home, crawl into a hole and die just so I can stop answering stupid questions and o yeah to be free at last, it' great. Oh let's not forget the guy I'm suppose to be head over heels in love with is the most boring guy I've ever meet _is what is going through Rory's head but instead of saying just that she pulls herself together and forces a smile on her face before speaking.

"It's definitely different than Stars Hollow High and I have a lot of catching up to do but I look forward to the academic challenge"

"I'm sure you will, you always get straight A:s" Lorelai merely comments.

_Great no pressure there_

"So how were the other kids?"

_Sex crazed, arrogant, conceited you want me to continue?_

"I need coffee" Rory groans and lets her head fall on the counter in front of her.

"Luke, you heard her, my baby needs coffee" Lorelai shouts after Luke.

"Geez Lorelai I heard" Luke grumpily replies but for once he pours Rory a cup of coffee without any arguments.

"So what did the means kids do to you?" Lorelai asks.

"This one kid kept calling me Mary, what's up with that?"

"Ah, my girl is a Mary, I'm so proud" Lorelai snickers.

"Mom"

"Sorry, Mary refers to virgin Mary, meaning you look innocent and pure"

_Of course it does._

"And let me guess you were the opposite"

"Yeah I was Magdalene." Lorelai proudly answers.

"Aha, why am I not shocked? Listen mom I'm going to head home and gets started on that catching up"

"Ok see you later"

"Yeah later mom", Rory says before leaving the diner.

----------

Some ten minutes later Rory is finally at home and alone for the first time in the entire day, a day that has made her feel worse than she has in a while.

_God everyone just expects me to be just as good at Chilton as at Stars Hollow High but the truth of the matter is that I don't think I can. Contrary to what people think Stars Hollow High wasn't a breeze to me, sure I made the grades but not as effortlessly as everyone thinks. I can't even remember the numbers of times I've pulled an all nighter for a test in order to maintain my G.P.A, probably why the coffee addiction comes so handy. And to think this whole mess started with me saying once when I was younger and watching a movie taking place at Harvard that I wanted to go there and boom it was my dream, my goal in life, everything I strived for, the reason why I'm now at Chilton. Honestly I don't even know if I want to go to college, don't get me wrong I will cuz that's what everyone expects me to do and I'm in too deep now not to, but if I had a choice…._

Signing Rory pulls herself back to reality as she enters her room, throws her heavy backpack on the bed and changes into some normal clothes. When she has changed into a pair of her favourite baggy sweat pants and a jersey she rummages through her backpack trying to decide which subject she should tackle first, in the end she decides to do the math homework. She pulls up the books and notebook she needs and sits down at her own desk to start. Not long into it though Rory realizes that she doesn't understand any of it and the familiar feeling of failure creeps upon her. Angrily she throws her books at the door and sinks down on the floor crying, like there is no tomorrow.

"I can't do this, I can't do this, I'm a fucking looser" she repeats over and over again as she rocks herself, were she is sitting on the floor curled up.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

_**Pressure**_

**An:** **English is not my first language so there will be typos and grammar mistakes although I do my best to minimize them, but if you see any big once please let me know, so I can correct them.**

**I could use some help to write a better summary then the one I have so if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me.**

**What you need to know AU, starts when Rory begins Chilton. Everything until then that is the background is the same as on the show except that Dean and Rory are already dating and Tristan is a year older than Rory.**

**Disclaimer: No way, no how, no hell do I own anything remotely close to Gilmore Girls.**

**Rating: M/R**

**Everything in italics is the characters thoughts.**

_**Chapter 2**_

A couple of weeks later Rory is standing outside her locker, trying to get the books she will need for the evening to fit in her bag when she hears a familiar voice from behind her.

"Gilmore just the person I wanted to see"

"Tristan is there any way I can get you to leave me alone?"

"You could sleep with me that usually do the trick"

"Dream on"

"You have no idea the things you do to me in my dreams Mary"

Rory rolls her eyes and shuts her locker

"Anything special you wanted except annoying me that is?"

"Yeah Louise is having a party this weekend and I wonder if you want to come?"

"As your date?"

"Naturally"

"I have a boyfriend Tristan"

"Oh please if the guy was more boring he could be my grandpa"

"Whatever" Rory replies not feeling up to defending Dean because let's face it Tristan is right but never in a hundred years will she let him know that.

"Come on Mare live a little"

"And going on a date with you will be living?"

"You don't have to be my date, just don't tell anyone I said that"

"I don't?" Rory asks surprised

"Nah, it's not like I won't be getting any, I mean there will be girls there"

"And there is the ego we all know and love"

"You love me, wow I'm touched"

"Tristan" Rory protests and hits him

"Kinky"

"Does everything have to be sexual with you?" she asks exasperated.

"Yeah, I just live to get a rise out of you MARY", Tristan answers putting emphasis on the Mary part.

Rory signs and starts walking away from him, but he follows her.

"What now Dugrey?"

"You never answered my question"

"I thought the whole I have a boyfriend thing answered that"

"Ah come on, it will be fun, you can let your hair down and be crazy"

"I don't party"

"No Rory you don't think you party, come on I promise it will be fun and no one in that little hick town of yours will ever know"

"Wow you know my name" Rory says shocked.

"Of course I do I'm not deaf, I just choose not to use it, so how about it?"

Rory can't get Tristan's words out of her mind

_No one will know, have some fun _

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes as long as you don't get any ideas"

"I won't I promise, so I'll pick you up at seven Saturday?"

"Whoa pick me up, I distinctly remember this not being a date"

"Do you know how to get to Louise's house or have a car for that matter?" Tristan asks pointly.

"Well no" Rory admits.

"There you have it, so how about giving me some directions?"

"Fine but only if I meet you at the town limit, I don't want the gossip mill to start, deal?"

"Deal"

Rory then precedes to give Tristan the directions before hurrying off to catch her bus home.

----------

The rest of the week goes by in a flash and before Tristan knows it it's Saturday and he's in his room getting ready for the party before picking Rory up. Despite of his best efforts he hasn't been able to get her out of his mind.

_Not even spending the night with Chrissie, Christy or whatever her name is…not that I care cuz let's face it blonde bimbos is only good for a quick fuck and well I've already gotten that so why bother trying to remember her name, did the trick._

Something that bothers him though is Mary.

_Man that girl has crawled under my skin, hell tonight is a perfectly good example of that I mean I, Tristan Dugrey, don't do platonic dates, or at least I didn't use to…. I just can't shake this feeling that she needs it. I know everyone sees her as having this perfect home life and in comparison with my fucked up life, it probably is, but something is just off. One minute she is innocent like a Mary only to have the most surprising things coming out of her mouth the next that completely floors me. A couple of times I could have sworn she has been on the verge of tears, something she of course covered up as soon as I approached her. Then there is those moment when she looks so out of it…Man I need to figure her out cuz she is driving me crazy.. Yeah just figure her out and move on it's not like I give a shit…yeah keep telling yourself that Dugrey._

One glance at his alarm clock tells him it's time to get out of contemplating mode and get going. Quickly Tristan grabs the directions to Rory's house, his car keys and head out.

----------

Rory has spent the Saturday studying and with Dean as always. Although everyone thinks she is as happy as can be she is just going through emotions with everyone she meets. In fact it's been quite a while since she felt apart of something and not merely an observer of life around her, the emptiness inside of her has been there for so long now that Rory doesn't even remember how it is to feel something else. Of course her mom doesn't know anything of this because to her Rory is still the same perfect daughter she has always been, a façade Rory works hard to maintain. Right know she is standing in front of her mirror thinking of her life.

_It's funny how things turn out, my mom has always been there for me unlike my dad but now dad is the only one that I can even be remotely relaxed around, he doesn't have this image of the way I should be, probably cuz he hasn't been around long enough to form one and right now that is a blessing. He has started to try to be a part of my life more lately and he is the only one around me that doesn't pressure me, most likely cuz he spent most of his life running away from the expectations people had on him. Granted so did my mom, but dad did it in the more rebellious way, which appeals to me, I guess I'm more my father's daughter than anyone thinks. Although he has started to settle down lately he's still a little wild at heart, hell he has even secretly taught me how to ride a motorcycle, which I love._

_And then there is Tristan. At first I just pegged him for a spoiled rich brat, but somehow I can't help but feeling there is more to him than that, just as it is more to me than the perfect daughter role I play every day._

Rory is eyeing the picture she makes with the black jeans and pink button up cardigan in the mirror and what she see doesn't reflect what she is feeling inside.

_All that is missing is the freaking Halo _Rory thinks but decides it have to do because she is late and better get a move on if she wants to catch Tristan.

----------

As soon as she is out of sight of any prying eyes Rory opens up a couple of buttons, showing a little skin and lits a cigarette, which always serves to calm her down, this time is no exception and after a few drags Rory finds herself more relaxed. When she spots Tristan she slows down a bit and takes some time to study him, where he is standing leaning towards his car, which by the looks of it is a blue Mustang 66, wearing stonewashed low hung jeans, a red t-shirt with the words Life's a bitch and then you die printed on it in black letters, with his blonde hair as messy as always and last but not least he has his own cigarette in his mouth.

_He's gorgeous and man does he know it_

"You know that is a filthy habit right?"

"Right back at you Mary. Got to say I never saw you as smoker"

"Well what can I say I'm full of surprises" Rory replies as she is walking pass him and getting into the car.

"So I've noticed" Tristan says to no one in particular before he joins Rory in the car.

----------

Tristan is standing in a corner of Louise's living room, which today is serving as party central, observing his peers and nursing a beer when he hears someone calling his name. Upon looking in the direction of the voice he sees the blonde from last night,

_maybe it was Christina,_

approaching him. To avoid a confrontation since he has gotten pretty much what he wanted he ducks into the nearest room that just happens to be the library and locks the door behind him. He stands listening intently at the door for a while hoping the blonde hasn't seen him, so when he hears a voice from behind him he quickly turns around only to find himself in very close proximity to one Rory Gilmore.

"Sneaking up on me are we Mary?"

"Trissy, have hell frozen over?" Rory asks slurring a little and stumbles into Tristan, which causes him to wraps his arms around her in order to steady her.

"Are you drunk Mary?" he asks amused although he already knows the answer to that one, ignoring her question.

"No" Rory defiantly answers trying to wriggle out of Tristan's arms, but the only thing she succeeds in is getting him to hold her tighter.

"You know I can smell you right?"

"Eeww" Rory wrinkles her nose.

"I was talking about your breath Mare"

"Oh"

"Why, why Mary what were you thinking of?"

"Of having my wicked way with you of course" Rory says without batting an eye, probably due to the fair amount of alcohol she got in her system.

"Ah I knew I would win you over sooner or lat.." Tristan starts but is interrupted by Rory's lips on his.

Since he is caught by surprise he doesn't respond immediately and Rory starts to withdraw before Tristan finds his bearings again and pulls Rory in for a hard kiss, full of desire.

_Oh God why can't Dean kiss me like this! This is a far cry from the PG kisses we have been sharing, oh I didn't know kisses could make you feel this much, in fact I feel more now than I have done the last year or so of my life_

At that point the ability to form even a semi coherent thought is wiped from Rory's mind as Tristan starts kissing her neck and pushing her up against the door. Rory by now completely caught up in the feelings his lips stirs up, jumps up and wraps her legs around him at the same time as her hands find their way to Tristan's ass, which she pinches. This causes him to jerk forward, which makes Rory feel his arousal between her legs and she moans out load. Upon hearing Rory moaning Tristan desperately looks around to find a place more comfortable, which he does when he spots a desk further in the room. Hastily he makes his way over to it with Rory's legs still wrapped around him, throws her down on it and situates himself between her legs and grinds into her intentionally this time, something that brings more moaning out of Rory. Tristan can't resist her lips any longer and pulls her in for another intense kiss all the while she is tugging at his t-shirt, shortly he breaks their lip lock to let her pull the t-shirt of him before assaulting her mouth once again. Impatiently they rid each other of their pants but when Tristan comes to Rory's cardigan she tenses up under his ministrations.

"Mare what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Rory answers and kisses him once again.

Tristan, who is too far gone to read something into it, goes back to unbutton the cardigan only to discover that Rory isn't wearing a bra.

"My, my Mary aren't we naughty?"

"Just shut up and kiss me" she answers and Tristan does just that.

----------

Not long after that Rory finds herself naked, except for her cardigan that still covers her arms, and totally exposed to Tristan's hungry eyes. There is something feral about the look in his eyes but to Rory's surprise she is only more turned on by it. Feeling braver Rory starts pulling down Tristan's boxers, stroking and touching him, only guided by his groans and the jerks of his hips. As soon as Rory has rid him of his boxers Tristan finds a condom in his jeans pocket, rolls it onto him**s**elf and enters Rory.

----------

Strangely enough they find their rhythm without any problems and the little discomfort Rory felt at the first intrusion quickly gives way for the pleasure Tristan's fast, ruthless thrusts bring. They reach their peaks almost at the same time and after his release Tristan collapses on Rory still being inside of her.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asks concerned now when he has come out of the haze he has been in since he first felt his lips on her.

"Like you care" Rory snaps at him when reality is starting to creep up on her again.

_I just slept with Tristan fucking Dugrey and I've a boyfriend, who isn't Tristan. So much for my willpower…god I just gave him what he wanted..shit..shit…shit…._

"Hey give me a little credit here" Tristan says bringing Rory back to the situation at hand and for once allowing Rory to see the real him.

Rory immediately softens when she sees him that way.

"No you didn't, it was great" she replies his question looking him straight in the eye.

"Well of course it was" Tristan confidently states the moment of vulnerability being gone and his mask right back in place.

"And there is that ego"

"You know you love it" Tristan winks before continuing "I better get you back home huh?"

Rory nods and Tristan withdraws from her, disposes the condom and in silence they start getting dressed.

"Tristan this can't happen again, not that you would anyway I mean your philosophy is after all fuck them and leave them" Rory breaks the silence by saying.

_Ouch true but still ouch...the truth hurts Dugrey_

"Well Mary if you can keep your hands to yourself around me, fine by me" Tristan opts for a returning to familiar ground.

"Oh I think I can manage"

"Keep telling yourself that"

"I'll cuz it's true" Rory banters back and walks out of the library she just lost her virginity in to return home and to being a person she after tonight is even further away from being.

TBC

Ok, that was my first attempt at smut and well it sucked, hopefully I will get better at it. Anyway what I wanted to show is that Rory and Tristan didn't make sweat slow lovemaking, but had fast hard sex. It's a detail that will be important later on.

Anyhow this was the last update in a while since I'm off to the land of no internet connection aka. my parents' places. Please read and review


	4. Chapter 3

_**Pressure**_

**An:** **English is not my first language so there will be typos and grammar mistakes although I'll do my best to minimize them, but if you see any big ones please let me know, so I can correct them.**

**I could use some help to write a better summary cuz the one I have sucks so if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me.**

**What you need to know AU, starts when Rory begins Chilton. Everything until then that is the background is the same as on the show except that Dean and Rory are already dating and Tristan is a year older than Rory.**

**Disclaimer: No way, no how, no hell do I own anything remotely close to Gilmore Girls.**

**Rating: M/R**

**Everything in italics is the characters thoughts.**

_**Chapter 3**_

Monday morning comes rolling in way too fast for Rory and she is actually considering skipping school, were she is laying in her warm, cosy bed but eventually she realizes it's not a very Rory thing to do and reluctantly gets up. As it turns out it's a decision she will greatly regret as her morning pretty much goes down hill from there and on, first she has to argue more than usual with Luke in order to get the coffee her body desperately needs and said arguing causes her to almost miss her bus to school all the while she dealing with some residue hangover from all the fun she had on Saturday night.

_God yesterday was a nightmare, dealing with my over-caffeinated mom with a hangover is NOT something I recommend _

Rory thinks as she is walking from her bus stop to her locker at school. Her morning certainly isn't looking up when she spots a familiar blonde having some girl press up against her locker engaged in an R-rated make-out session.

_Really what did I expect? To have him declare his undying love for me? Yeah right, get real Gilmore; he is called the King of Chilton for a reason. He uses girls for his own personal pleasure and I'm just another notch on his bed-post. I may strike as innocent but I'm not deluded I know I didn't mean anything for him last Saturday after he reached…hmmm…was what the term they used on Buffy…o yeah perfect happiness….but I didn't think he would make out this soon in front of my locker with another girl. Although I don't know why I didn't, I mean I will with Dean later make out that is…Well no matter what I don't regret Saturday because I never wanted his love just the relief he brought and let's face it love is for suckers. Maybe Tristan has the right idea use people to get what you want...god how wrong is it that I'm on the same page as the King of Chilton. But still in some weird way that is what I'm doing to Dean, I mean I do keep him and everyone else at distance because I know if they see the real me they won't like what they'll see… Finally there goes the bell now I can get my books without dealing with those two_

Rory expectantly looks at the couple in front of her thinking they'll have to move now in order to get to class on time, but neither one of them are showing any signs of moving anytime soon and Rory comes to the conclusion it definitely isn't her morning.

_Great just what I needed, dealing with this crap too_

"Tristan" she says in a normal tone of voice.

Nothing.

"Tristan!" a little louder this time.

Still nothing.

"TRISTAN!" this time Rory screams his name.

Nada.

"Oh for crying out load MOVE!" Rory screams fed up with being ignored and literally shoves them out of the way.

For a second she can swear she feels Tristan's eyes on her but when she turns around all of his attention is on his current lip-lock partner.

_Imagining things now Gilmore! Get a grip_

Rory scolds herself while she walks down the hall shaking her head and just about makes to class in time.

----------

15 minutes later Tristan comes sauntering into class like he owns it, not even bothering apologizing for being late.

"Mr Dugrey how nice of you to grace us with your presence" Mr Robinson, the math teacher, interrupts what he is writing on the blackboard, to greet Tristan.

"Well I do my best" Tristan cockily answers.

"I'm sure you're aware of this school's policy on tardiness since we have had this conversation before so you have to continue doing your best at detention, were you will be after school everyday this week".

"A week! Are you fucking kidding me!"

"Language Mr Dugrey".

"Yeah it's something we all use".

"Don't get smart with me young man" Mr Robinson warns him.

"I can do what the hell I want to cuz let's face it if push comes to shove, we both now you'll be looking for a new job a hell of a lot sooner than I'll be expelled".

"Mr Dugrey, do not threat me".

"I'm notthreatening anyone; I'm just stating the facts".

"Just because your father has donated some money to this school doesn't mean…" Mr Robinson starts only to be interrupted by Tristan.

"Some money!" Try a whole fucking wing. Yeah daddy sure knows how to make everyone sing his praises" Tristan says somewhat bitterly.

"No matter how much money your father has donated to this school I'm still the teacher, you the student and what I say go and on that note congratulations your detention has just been expanded to a month".

"Not gonna happen".

"On the contrary Mr Dugrey on the contrary" Mr Robinson says with finality in his voice.

"Whatever you know what? I don't need this shit" Tristan answers before backing out of the classroom and disappearing for the rest of the class.

----------

By lunchtime the entire school has heard of the fight between Tristan and Mr Robinson and every time Rory hears about it, it gets worse.

_Guess I should be thankful Tristan has been too busy to tell everyone he deflowered Mary on Saturday, but I'm not sure he would have anyway in some weird sense I trust him_

"Excuse me" Rory hears someone saying and when she looks up from her lunch tray she sees four girls standing around her, one of whom she is pretty sure was Tristan's make-out partner this morning.

"Can I help you?" she asks in voice dripping from sweetness.

"This is our table" a red head says.

"Funny I don't see your name on it".

"Well it just is ours".

"Wow daddy's money for school sure is wasted if that's the best you can come up with!" Rory mocks them actually for once enjoying herself when she spots Tristan standing just outside the cafeteria and abruptly gets up hence leaves four confused girls behind.

----------

Tristan stops just outside the cafeteria with his hand on the handle of the doors and just stands there for a moment trying to decide whether or not he should enter.

_Why didn't I just shut up this morning? Would it have been so damn hard to either have been on time or just take the detention handed out… Yeah of course it would because the King of Chilton don't do that, the King of Chilton don't care or take shit from anyone and now I'm thinking of myself I third person great…just great .Wonder when it was that being the King of Chilton started to control me and not the other way around, probably about the same time I started shooting off my mouth just for the hell of it. I honestly don't mean half of the things I say, they just come out. Probably suffer from a constant foot in mouth disease or something along those lines._

While he is standing there he lets his eyes wander over his peers inside until he finds Rory, who is in some kind of conversation with Francesca and her posy and by the looks of it Rory is totally messing with them. Snickering he turns around, deciding he isn't up to dealing with all the questions from his so called friends, and starts walking away when he hears Rory calling his name. Instead of stopping upon hearing that he quickens his pace hoping to lose her, but somehow she catches up with him and drags him into the closes room with an unlocked door, which is their math classroom.

_Gotta love the irony_

Tristan thinks as he folds his arms across his chest and waits for Rory to make the first move and he doesn't have to wait for long.

"What the hell was that?" Rory asks as soon the door shuts behind them.

"What was that?" Tristan feigns ignorance.

"Don't play games with me; you know perfectly well what I mean!"

"If you're referring to the incident in math class this morning, that's none of your damn business".

"Tristan come on".

"No you come on, just cuz we fucked once doesn't mean you've the right to ask questions about MY life or the way I act, in fact it usually means the opposite cuz I now don't have to pretend to be interested in what you say to get into you pants, cuz hey I've already been there and honestly it didn't take all that much work on my part. You just gave in didn't you?" Tristan says being deliberately mean to get Rory to back off.

"I just thought…" Rory tries again ignoring Tristan's jab at her.

"You just thought that just cuz we shagged I would tell you everything. Hate to break it to you sweetheart but you ain't that good".

"FINE, BE AN ASS, SEE IF I CARE! SUITS ME FOR EVEN TRYING, IF YOU WANNA DIG YOUR OWN GRAVE GO RIGHT AHEAD. I HOPE YOU ROT IN IT!" Rory screams at him before she storms out slamming the door behind her, leaving Tristan alone.

_Yeah foot in mouth disease it is_

----------

When Rory enters the rarely used kitchen at home hours later she is still boiling from her encounter with Tristan.

_Ah that guy is soo….there isn't even words to describe him…oh I haven't been this pissed…since forever. But still it makes me feel alive…. And that's good right! Great now I'm even more confused_

"Hey Fruit of my loins" Lorelai greets Rory, jarring her from her thoughts.

Without a word back Rory snatches her mother's coffee cup from her and starts drinking.

"I don't want to hear it; I've had the most sucking day like ever" Rory gets out between gulps.

"Wow sucking and like ever. I'm so glad all that money we are being sentenced to Friday night dinner from hell for, is paying off" Lorelai answers sarcastically and pours herself a new cup of coffee.

"I don't need any guilt trips now, so just zip it mom".

"Whoa what's with the attitude?"

Rory sinks down at the table with her head in her hands, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, it's just I had this fight with Tristan at lunch and I've been pissed ever since and needed to vent and well you was a good target, sorry".

"It's ok; just don't make it a habit" Lorelai sits down beside her at the table before continuing "What did he do this time? I swear that kid is evil, oh we should call him E.T".

"E.T?"

"Evil Tristan".

"Mom he is not evil, he is just I dunno" Rory shrugs her shoulder not knowing exactly what she wants to say.

_After all he hasn't bragged about the fact that I slept with him despite our fight_

"Rory trust me here I've had more experiences with his type than you".

"His type?"

"Yeah, spoiled- rich conceited brat- who thinks he can treat people any way he wants just cuz daddy has money- on his way of being the C.E.O of the family business- ruing peoples' lives without thinking twice- much like he already does- complete with a trophy wife and an heir-that has nothing good in him no matter how hard you look-type. I know that concept is hard for you to accept considering, who you're but it's an entirely different world".

_Yean and I'm too innocent to understand that_

"And that's the type of person E.T is" Lorelai finishes.

_I dunno he is different somehow_

Rory thinks not really understanding why she feels the need to defend the guy she spent the last couple of hours being furious at but she knows she can't act on her impulses to do that.

"I guess you're right" she agrees with Lorelai instead.

"Of course, mommy is always right besides I beat spending the evening with Dean will cheer you up" Lorelai smiles.

_Shit I forgot about that an evening with Dean that ought to be a barrel of laughs_

"Yeah, you know what I need to get changed and stuff so I'll be in my room."

"Ok"

----------

The first thing Rory does when she comes into her room is putting on some music pretty loud, laying down on her bed curled up in the fetus position and hugging Bella, the teddy bear she have had since she was three. Not long after she has gotten into her bed she lets all the sadness she hides when she is being around people wash over her and soon tears are falling down her cheeks. Her sobbing is muffled by both Bella and the music so her mom can't hear her and soon she has cried herself to sleep. Rory isn't sure how much later it's when her mom's knocking jolts her awake but she quickly sits up and on instinct she dries her tears although Lorelai can't see her.

"Yeah"

"Michel called and I'm needed at the inn, I should be back in a couple of hours" Lorelai says through the door.

"Ok, see ya later"

"Yeah later kind"

Rory hears the door shut behind her mother, something that means she is alone in the house and some tensions about keeping up pretences disappear at least until she catches a glimpse of her alarm clock and sees Dean will be coming in less than two hours. Considering the amount of homework she has to do before then, there is no more time for sleeping or feeling bad. The mere thought of the evening ahead of her makes tears form in her eyes and she has to fight to not break down again, knowing full well once she starts she won't be able to stop long enough to do what needs to be done. For the moment even sitting up in bed and keeping the tears in check takes more energy than she has and feeling she is about to lose her battle against the tears, she reaches for the drawer in her nightstand and gets out the only thing she knows gives her some relief, no matter how temporarily it is.

_I'm due to a night of running back and forth to this just to get through it. Why can't I just hide under the blankets, disappear and be left alone._

Rory knows deep inside that is never going to happen as long as she has things to fulfil according to Lorelai, but at least she has found a way to deal with it now and without another thought she sets about to get herself the little relief she can muster.

----------

When Tristan enters his family's house, his supposed home, he is greeted by silence, not that he expected anything else considering that is the way things have been as long as he can remember. Hell lately even the help has been let off whenever his parents aren't around, which is maybe 98 of the time, not that he mind too much because that way he can be himself and no one checks over his shoulder making sure he behaves the way he's suppose to whether it is like the dutiful son or the King of Chilton. However before he can completely relax he has some business to attend to. First of which is to delete the message to his father on the answering machine from headmaster Charleston telling Mr Dugrey to call him regarding his son. After Tristan has done that he walks into his father's study to get a pen and sets about to forge his father's signature on the note the headmaster had him bring home.

_Because I'm eight and father needs to know to straighten me out…what a joke!_

Since it's far from the first time Tristan forges his fathers signature on a note for school or something else it doesn't take him long to get a result he's happy with.

_Hell I could probably just sign the damn thing in my own handwriting and none would be the wiser since it has been me doing this for years now._

The next thing Tristan does is heading up to his room to change out of his uniform and while he's walking upstairs he notices the house is impeccable as always and he's guessing the cleaning crew has been around giving the house its usual sense of being a model home, which nobody lives in. Finally he reaches his room; the only place in the house looking lived in, most likely because for the most part it's the only place being used. His room is Tristan's sanctuary, were he can have posters up, clothes on the floor, the desk cluttered with papers and books and an unmade bed, basically Tristan is allowed to be a teenager here. The only reason though he can have his room the way he wants it is because it isn't his official room. Everyone thinks the room across the hall is his and that room has been decorated by an interior designer and his mother according to what is expected from him, a compromise his parents and him stroke around the time he hit his teens and started showing trends towards having a room he has now and they couldn't jeopardize the image of him as a clean and trustworthy man or some crap like that his father fed him at the time.

_For once life didn't screw me over in that deal with the parentals, I have my space the way I want to and no one gets in unless I let them. Helps to keep me sane since all other parts of my life is about what is expected of me, hell not even my so called friends have been in my real room because that shows how I'm and not how everyone thinks I'm._

Tiredly Tristan grabs a pair of sweats and one of his many, according to his parents inappropriate, t-shirts from were he threw them last night and changes into them. Next thing on the agenda is getting a bottle of whiskey from his private stash hidden in the vent next to his bed, upon grabbing the bottle Tristan immediately unscrews the cap and takes a gulp. Relieving in the familiar burning sensation the whiskey brings Tristan lays down on his bed, closes his eyes and for once letting his mask fall. A couple of hours later the bottle is empty and Tristan is sleeping.

Tbc

**AN: Now I'm sure you all picked up on the fact that despite what I said about Tristan being a year older than Rory he is in her class and the reason for that will be revealed further in. I just wanted to write out that I did that on purpose, so I don't get reviews pointing that out. That's it for now except the little button in the corner is dying for your attention**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Pressure**_

**An:** **English is not my first language so there will be typos and grammar mistakes although I'll do my best to minimize them, but if you see any big ones please let me know, so I can correct them.**

**I could use some help to write a better summary cuz the one I have sucks so if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me.**

**What you need to know AU, starts when Rory begins Chilton. Everything until then that is the background is the same as on the show except that Dean and Rory are already dating and Tristan is a year older than Rory.**

**Disclaimer: No way, no how, no hell do I own anything remotely close to Gilmore Girls.**

**Rating: strong M/R**

**Everything in italics is the characters thoughts.**

_**Chapter 4**_

The rest of the week Tristan and Rory play the avoiding game in regards to each other, no stops pulled. If one of them catches a glance of the other they turn the other way and the few times they have been forced to be in close proximity of each other they have avoided eye contact as much as possible. The only time Rory happened to look into Tristan's eyes she was shocked at what she saw, they were cold, devoid of any emotion and distant like he wasn't really there. Needless to say Rory isn't in the best frame of mind when she is standing with her mother outside her grandparents' house waiting for the latest maid to open the door so the torture also called Friday night dinner can begin. To her surprise her grandma is the one opening the door.

"Lorelai, Rory how nice to finally see you" Emily greets them.

"Grandma, why are you opening the door?" Rory asks confused.

"Well because I needed to point out to your mother that when I say six pm I mean six pm sharp."

"Mom we're five minutes late and that's only cuz there was a traffic jam on the freeway so technically it isn't my fault" Lorelai answers at the same time as she is rolling her eyes at her mother.

"Then one would leave earlier to anticipate such a thing, really Lorelai what kind of example do you set"

"Grandma it was my fault. You see I got really into this book and wasn't ready when mom came to pick me up" Rory quickly covers for her mom.

_Wow wonder when lying became so easy_

"Very well then, now come along and meet our guests"

"Guests? Mom you didn't say anything about guests" Lorelai complains.

"That's because I didn't know. Richard ran into them this afternoon and invited them, Lord only knows that man have no sense of planning" Emily replies and walks into the living room.

"Quick come up with something that requires both of us to leave now" Lorelai whispers to Rory.

"Mom" Rory scolds.

"But I don't want to spend the evening with some stuffy friends of my parents" Lorelai whines.

"Behave and we can go by Luke's later"

Before Lorelai has a chance to answer Rory, they are entering the living room and any attempts for conversation would be frown upon by both Emily and Richard, so for once Lorelai decides to keep quiet. In one of the couches in the room a man and a woman sit, obviously the surprise guests of the evening, with drinks in their respective hands. The man looks to be in his early fifties judging by the grey in his hair while the woman seem to be in her thirties but it's hard to tell since she obviously has had some work done. They are both dressed conservatively, her in a knee long grey skirt with a white blouse and him in a grey suit, with a white shirt and a black tie.

"Lorelai, Rory welcome. This is our dear friends Francine and Charles Dugrey and this is our daughter Lorelai and granddaughter Rory" Richard introduces the newcomers and the guests.

"Very nice to meet you" Rory dutifully says while Lorelai stays quiet.

"Yes it certainly is" the woman Francine replies." I'll love for you to meet our son, he's about your age but he seems to have gone missing"

"I'm sure he'll show up when he smells the food; the boy is like a cockroach, no manners, eats everything and lacks the ability to say no to free food. Lord knows he'll eat us out of the house one of these days" Mr Dugrey says with a smile, but there is a certain undertone in the statement that leaves Rory wondering if the man hadn't been dead serious.

"So Lorelai, Rory the usual?" Richard asks referring to the drinks.

"That will be fine, dad" Lorelai replies.

"Very well, have a seat and I'll get them for you".

Lorelai and Rory sit down beside each other on the coach opposite to Dugreys and almost immediately Richard hands them their beverages of choice and the adults resume their small talk, leaving Rory feeling a little left out and with way too much time to let her thoughts wander, which is never a good thing these days. About ten minutes later Rory begins to feel claustrophobic, to have the feeling she isn't really there and to start having trouble breathing.

_I need air, I need out of here now_

Abruptly Rory stands up knowing full well what is coming and excuses herself.

"Grandma I need to use the bathroom"

"Of course dear you know where it is" Emily replies but barely is the words out of her mouth before Rory is leaving the room.

----------

At first Rory goes like she is on the way to the bathroom but as soon as she is out of sight of the occupants in the living room she makes a sharp turn to the right, passes the kitchen and sneaks out through the backdoor. Finally outside she leans against the wall and closes her eyes.

"Breathe Rory, breathe. It'll pass just take deep breaths" Rory mumbles to herself taking deep calming breaths.

"What will pass?" she hears a familiar voice asking and nearly jumps out of her skin at the sound of it.

"Fuck! You scared the shit out of me Tristan" Rory hits Tristan on the arm before continuing "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Likewise"

"Friday night dinner with the grandparents. Your turn"

"Being paraded around by the parental units" Tristan bitterly answers.

"Dugrey of course, how did I miss that? Where is my brain lately?" Rory mumbles.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, so you're the wayward son"

"Yeah that would be me"

While looking into Tristan's eyes Rory notices he gets this look, she has only seen once before, last Saturday and before she knows it she is being pushed up against the backdoor locked in a heated open mouthed kiss with him. At first Rory responds but when she feels his roaming hands on her skin she is snapped back to reality and pushes Tristan away.

"NO"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You're unfuckingbelievable"

"Rory…"Tristan tries.

"Damn it Tristan, you can't just say those things you did Monday and expect me to forget everything and fall on your feet with one kiss!"

"How about one fuck?"

"Oh here I had my self convinced that you being an ass were just an act, but I guess you set me straight on that one huh? Granted I know I'm just a conquest but I'm not one of your brainless bimbos that take that kind of treatment quietly, so don't even bother. Believe it or not but I have enough crap in my own life to deal with, without adding your hot and cold routine to it, so just drop it ok? The next time you get an urge to kiss me resist it! The next time you're horny, go to someone else. Got it?" Rory rants.

"A conquest! You have no idea how much I wish I could see you that way, things sure as hell would be easier for me…hell anything would be better than the way I'm feeling now. I can't stop thinking of Saturday, the way you felt, looked and I can't help wanting you so much it's driving me nuts. Fuck Rory the want is suppose to go away but it hasn't for some God damn reason I want you just as much today as I did the first time I laid my eyes on you and that has never happened before. Normally when I want someone I get the person and move on, but I can't do that this time! You have no clue how much I hate not being able to get you out of my mind, I've done everything I can but nothing, NOTHING helps. I'm like a fucking junky, who needs a fix and it makes me lose control and I NEVER lose control, I can't afford it. And I hate it and I hate you, damn it I'm the way I'm for a reason and I won't change that!"

"You hate me?" Rory asks in a timid voice.

"No I don't hate you per say, I hate the way you make me feel. And the thing is I'm not even in love with you. You were right originally I just went after you cuz I could, wanted the challenge, felt like it, or what hell other reasons I might have had. I guess it backfired big time though cuz now I have this need…it's just…I dunno…messed up" Tristan chuckles dragging one of his hands through his hair and slides down the wall into a sitting position.

Rory sinks down and joins him before she all of the sudden starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"This us" Rory gestures between them. "Talk about dysfunctional relationship, we fight, have sex, fight, kiss and fight some more"

"Yeah maybe it's a little funny" Tristan agrees, smiling.

That crooked smile of his and the close proximity of their bodies do Rory in and she can't help leaning in for a kiss despite what she just said and Tristan responds to it by lifting her into his lap, so she is straddling him and taking charge of the kiss. Just when he is about to slip his tongue into Rory's mouth and Rory can feel Tristan's lower regions stirring she pulls away.

"We can't"

"WHAT!"

"I've a boyfriend"

"Didn't stop you before"

"Wow once again I'm amazed how much of a jerk you are"

"What the hell do you expect from me! You get me all worked up and then just pull the plug, you can't do that to me and actually think I'm going to take it laying down, you fucked me not even a week ago while having a boyfriend I might add and now you think you can sit on those high horses of yours and judge me...well think again cuz that's not gonna fly. And a piece of advice stop playing with fire or you're gonna get burned, you're in way over your head" Tristan angrily says and pushes Rory off his lap before standing up.

"You know what GO TO HELL!" Rory screams while she is trying to get up on her feet again.

"I'm already there sweetheart. I'm already there" Tristan replies resigned before stomping off into the house leaving Rory no other choice than to follow.

----------

When Tristan and Rory come back inside the Gilmores and Dugreys are already seated at the dinning room table.

"Ah there you're honey. This is our son Tristan" Mrs Dugrey introduces him to Lorelai, whom he barely acknowledge "and I see you have already met Rory, how good", Mrs Dugrey greets them with what is suppose to be a caring smile, but it just comes across as faked.

_A little more acting classes in order Mother! Because that display of motherly affection was so transparent._

"Yeah we are already old friends" Tristan says sarcastically.

Lorelai looks suspiciously at her daughter's reaction to Tristan's words, beginning to fit the pieces of who Tristan really is, and to her surprise she notices Rory flinches a bit.

"Where have you been hiding at?" Mr Dugrey sternly asks Tristan

"You don't know where I'm most of the time, so why all of the sudden the concerned father act? Following mother's footsteps are we? I got to hand it to you; you're doing a bang up job"

"Tristan! What's the matter with you? We're guests here and I expect you to behave like one. So drop the attitude"

"Don't worry pops, I'm here ain't I?"

"What have I said about calling me that?"

"That you love it"

"Tristan don't get smart with me!" Mr Dugrey warns.

"Trust me if I called you what I wanted, you would prefer pops"

"Tristan must you be so difficult" Mrs Dugrey signs.

"Well yeah, what would be the fun in being mainstream?" Tristan replies her.

"Yes" Mr Dugrey corrects him "We will talk more about this at home"

"Now that would actually mean you would be home tonight, which I highly doubt" Tristan snarls.

"Tristan there is a time and place for everything and as usual you've made a faulty decision, so now you will sit down and be polite for the rest of the dinner" Mr Dugrey orders him.

"Yes sir" Tristan replies in what everyone thinks are a serious voice but Rory can tell he is still mocking his father.

_Wonder if his parents always treat him that way_

_Why is it so hard to play the dutiful son today? I mean I always do. Could be Rory has already pushed my buttons._

"Rory, Tristan why don't you sit over there?" Emily points to two chairs next to each other interrupting their thoughts.

_Great_

_Great_

When Rory and Tristan have taken their seats, the dinner party dig into their food and eats in silence before Emily breaks it.

"This chicken is so dry; I must find a new chief. Rory be a dear and pass me the gravy?" Emily asks Rory

"Sure grandma" Rory answers and reaches for the gravy pot.

"You sure, you can handle that? I know how hard it's for you to finish things you start" Tristan snides at Rory.

"At least I'm not an ass"

"Big words there little girl, sure you can handle it?"

"Don't patronize me; I can handle everything you throw at me, so bring it on Dugrey"

"Children please" Richard interrupts "Rory what has gotten into you? The Dugreys are our guests and I expect you to treat them that way, now apologize young lady"

_Wow both of us get scolded for being rude the same evening, what are the odds…_

One look at Tristan's smug face at the prospect of having Rory growl for him, makes Rory wanna hurl, but luckily her mother saves her from complete humiliation.

"Since it was Tristan, who started it I think it's only fair that he apologize to my daughter too"

"I absolutely agree with you Ms Gilmore, as usual my son's lack of tact astonishes me. Tristan I thought I raised you better" Mr Dugrey agrees with Lorelai.

_You didn't raise me; I'm surprised you stayed long enough to make the sperm contribution_

"now I believe you owe this young lady an apology" Tristan tunes back in just in time to hear his father demanding.

"I'm sorry" both Tristan and Rory say through gritted teeth, but the adults seem satisfied although Lorelai continues studying the two throughout dinner, which passes without any more incidents.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

_**Pressure**_

**An:** **English is not my first language so there will be typos and grammar mistakes although I'll do my best to minimize them, but if you see any big ones please let me know, so I can correct them.**

**I could use some help to write a better summary cuz the one I have sucks so if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me.**

**What you need to know AU, starts when Rory begins Chilton. Everything until then that is the background is the same as on the show except that Dean and Rory are already dating and Tristan is a year older than Rory.**

**Disclaimer: No way, no how, no hell do I own anything remotely close to Gilmore Girls.**

**Rating: strong M/R**

**Everything in italics is the characters thoughts.**

_**Chapter 5**_

The morning after the disastrous Friday night dinner with the Dugreys Rory is woken up by Lorelai jumping up and down on her bed.

_Why can't mom act like a normal person for once, this is NOT a good way to wake up especially since I just want to sleep this day away. In my dreams I'm happy but in reality I'm miserable._

Rory pulls her blanket over her head in order to shut out the light streaming into the bedroom window, refusing to wake up.

"What?" she mumbles from underneath her blanket.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty, it's time to get up" Lorelai replies pulling the covers completely off a protesting Rory.

"Mom" Rory complains.

"Rory it's almost 1.00 pm and the mall closes at 5.00 pm and if you take time off for breakfast and the drive to Hartford we have a limited time frame for shopping as it's, so chop, chop" Lorelai claps her hands to emphasis her point.

"Chop, chop?" Rory raises her eyebrows.

"It felt like a chop, chop moment" Lorelai shrugs "Coffee is on the table and I'll be at Luke's, see ya there in 20 minutes"

"Ok"

After Lorelai has left Rory stays in bed for a couple of minutes before she reluctantly gets up.

_It's Saturday for crying out load, I just want to lie in my bed, being alone, in a happy place, but no I'm going to spend the day shopping with mommy. Why can't I ever say no? Those drugs advertisement really should be about parents too JUST SAY NO. But well if I did I wouldn't be Rory._

Realizing there is no way to get out of this one Rory gets dressed in blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a red sweater over it and pulls her hair up in a ponytail. Just when she has rolled up her sleeve and gotten her stuff out of the night stand the phone rings. Thinking it's Lorelai being impatient and not feeling like being surprised, she answers the phone without even looking at the caller id.

"I'm on my way mom"

"Sorry not mom, does the other contributor to your existence suffice?"

"Hey dad" Rory smiles

"Hey. Am I interrupting something?"

"Nah, mom gave me 20 minutes to get dressed and get to Luke's and since it's already gone 10…."Rory trails off.

"And your mother isn't known for her patience, so you thought it was her" Chris fills in.

"Great deduction there Sherlock"

"Ha, ha well I guess I better let you go then"

"Dad, did you want anything special?"

"Nah I just wanted to catch up, I'll call later when you have more time"

"Ok talk to you later"

"Later" Chris answers before he hangs up.

----------

"Mom, we have been to every store, there is an hour left until the mall closes and I still want to go to check out some books and CDs plus my feet are hurting, so unless you want to damage grandma beyond belief I suggest you go with the green dress we saw half an hour ago or so"

"Going naked to one of my mom's D.A.R galas...interesting" Lorelai says contemplating the idea.

"MOM!" Rory scolds.

"Alright, alright I've another look at the green dress. I can't believe I let my mother shanghai me into attending another one of these total snoozes fests called D.A.R galas"

"You'll be fine I mean I'll be there too."

"Yeah but you will have Dean with you and I don't have any distraction meaning a date, which I'm sure by the way my mother will point out thus making the evening even more of a nightmare"

"You can always ask dad"

"Rory your dad and I"

"are complicated" Rory fills in the blanks on her own knowing the answer by heart. All her life she has been hearing from her mom how her relationship with Chris is complicated, which to be fair most of the time is true.

"I tell you what kiddo I'll go and check out that dress again and you can go and do whatever you want and we'll met at the food court in about 50 minutes"

"Sounds like a plan" Rory agrees and the Gilmore girls walk off in opposite directions.

----------

Rory decides to hit the record store first and when she is standing browsing through the Gs the hair on the back of her neck stands up like she is being watched and sure enough upon turning around she meets a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Tristan"

"Mary fancy meeting you here"

"Mom and I'm needed to shop and since Stars Hollow offer limited opportunities in the area we went here, but why I'm telling you this…hell why I'm even talking to you"

"Cuz I'm irresistible"

"Good Bye Tristan" Rory says and turns around to leave.

"Rory wait" Tristan grabs Rory's arm to prevent her from leaving.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Talk away"

"In private"

Rory is about to protest when she sees in his eyes he is sincere and she relents.

"Fine but make it fast cuz I'm meeting my mom in 30 minutes"

"I don't do quickies" Tristan quirks, not being able to resist the opportunity.

Rory merely stares him down and he quickly wipes the smirk off his face.

"Right" Tristan says and starts walking, still holding Rory's arm.

----------

They make their way to a men's clothing store, were Tristan grabs some clothes before they head for the dressing rooms, which in this case means a room with a door.

"So your idea of private is a dressing room in a clothing store"

"We're at the freaking mall, cut me some slack here" Tristan shrugs.

Despite his intention of merely talking and apologizing to Rory he finds himself unable to stop looking at her and almost as if it was acting separate from his mind his body inches closer to Rory, like a predator stalks his prey until he has her body pinned against one of the mirror with his, leaving her no room to flee and to further emphasis this he puts one of his arms on each side of her head, leaning in.

"What do you want?" Rory snaps with Tristan's lips mere inches from hers and she unconsciously wet tens her lips, a gesture that strips Tristan of the little self control he had to begin with and he catches her lips in a bruising kiss.

Almost instantly Tristan hands find their way underneath her sweater, caressing her breasts through her bra and in return hers make their way into the back pockets of his jeans and squeezes his ass while they devour each other. On Tristan's urging Rory opens her legs enough for him to step into the cradle of them and he begins rocking into her repeatedly and Rory can feel herself on the brink of losing all control, not caring for a moment that they can be caught in fact that thought only serves to get her wetter. Eventually they have to let up on the kiss in order to breathe and that's when Tristan switches his attention to her neck and starts leaving open mouthed kisses on it, making Rory to hiss in pleasure.

"What are we doing?" Rory whispers breathless.

"Dunno, don't ask me to stop though cuz I don't think I can" Tristan answers, hating the pleading tone his voice has taken.

Instead of verbally answering him Rory pushes Tristan on the chair in the room and straddles him before she sticks her hands inside his shirt and drags her fingernails over his abs at the same time as she grinds on his arousal causing him to tilt his head backwards with closed eyes and shallow breathing, lost in the feelings assaulting his senses.

"God Mare"

Rory silences him with another kiss during which she unbuttons his shirt, but after a while she pulls back from the kiss, to Tristan's displeasure, and starts kissing her way down his neck to his nipples, which she first pinches then soothes with her tongue, leaving Tristan's senses to go haywire and he grabs hold of Rory's hips, holding them in place as he wildly trusts upwards.

"Mmm" Rory moans at his actions.

Rory's moans only fuels Tristan's desire and when he feels Rory's arms find their way around his neck, clinging onto him as she starts moving with him, he ups the pace of his trusting knowing she is close. And he's right because shortly after Rory moans louder and goes limp in his arms. Tristan doesn't give her any time to recover though as he drags her in for another ravishing kiss and for a while Rory responds to it, but then she once again pulls away and slips out of his lap to stand on her knees between his legs.

"What.." Tristan begins asking but Rory shushes him.

Any further thoughts of protesting from Tristan's part dies on his lips when Rory unzips his jeans and Tristan lifts up so she can take his pants and boxers off, something she does slowly letting her hands touch as much skin as possible, teasing him with her feather light caresses. Finally having Tristan naked Rory takes a minute to admire him before she start caressing him making circles with her fingertips starting between his legs and moving her way up between his thighs leaving fire in their wake, but just when she is about to reach her goal Tristan decides to take charge of the situation and pulls Rory up for another passion filled kiss while standing up and pinning her against another wall. While he lets Rory lose herself in the kiss he keeps his own head clear enough to drag down her jeans and panties letting them fall in a pole around her feet and making her step out of them, not once detaching his lips from hers. Even though the ability to form a coherent thought is long gone for Rory on some level she notices when Tristan attempts to remove her sweater and lays her hands on his preventing him from doing that. He obeys without any protest too lost in his own want to offer up a fight and simply slips his hands under her sweater, opens her front clasped bra and lets her breast spill into his hands before he starts sucking on her pulse point. By this time both Tristan's' and Rory's breathing is ragged at best and the option to wait longer is no longer viable.

"Fuck Tristan"

"In a minute" he smiles against her neck.

Quickly he dislodges himself from her for a minute, finds a condom and succeeds in getting it on after some fumbling due to his shaking hands before he grabs her hips, hikes her up and have Rory wrap her legs around his waist. He then with one trust enters her and both of them moans in relief at the feeling and Tristan, not able to control himself, immediately starts pounding in and out, not giving Rory a chance to adjust herself to him and Rory is left no other choice than to cling onto his neck. In order to prevent herself from screaming and giving them away she buries her head in his neck.

"Oh god yes, faster" Rory mumbles into his neck, something that Tristan is happy to oblige to and he starts going faster and harder, with each trust bringing them closer to sweet relief.

----------

"Attention please, the mall will be closing in ten minutes please finish up your purchases and head for the register. We hope your visit with us has been pleasurable" a recorded voice rings out in the mall's speakers.

"You can't really have any objection as far as this being a pleasurable visit can you Mary" Tristan teases her.

"Taking a risk here to feed your ego, no I can't"

"See I knew I was wining you over"

"And if you don't shut up you will be losing me again"

"Shutting up now"

"Oh I thought I would never see the day when you shut up"

"I'm wounded"

"And I haven't seen it yet!"

"God, why can't it always be like this?"

"Like what?"

"Afterglow, no expectations or pressures"

"Yeah I know what you mean"

"You do?" Tristan asks surprised

"Yeah, with you I can to use your words live a little" Rory answers without offering any further explanation.

Tristan just smiles back at Rory before pulling her in for another kiss that once again ignites the desire within them but the announcement coming over the speakers limiting the closing time to five minutes make them realizes there is no time for an encore.

"Shit, did it just say five minutes to closing time?" Rory swears.

"Yeah why?"

"Fuck I was supposed to meet my mom at the food court five minutes ago" Rory panics and basically runs out of the dressing room.

----------

"I'm so sorry mom, sorry, sorry, sorry" Rory comes half running to her mom saying.

"I would hope so, what made you have mommy wait for all oh I dunno five minutes?" Lorelai asks, not really mad.

"I just got caught up in the bookstore and forgot all about time"

"And you didn't buy anything?" Lorelai asks surprised.

_Damn think of something fast_

"O my God I'm such a spaz I forgot them at the store. Guess I'll get them tomorrow"

"Rory honey, are you filling ok? It's not like you to forget books" Lorelai says and lays one of her hands on Rory's forehead to make a point come across but ends up frowning "Actually you do feel a little hot"

"Mom I'm fine"

"And looking a little flustered"

_And the answer to both those observations is that I just had sex in the dressing room in a men's clothing story with the suppose bane of my existence_

"Mom really I'm fine"

"Well if you're sure"

"I'm, now let's blow this joint I'm dying for a cup of Luke's coffee"

"Amen to that" Lorelai agrees and they begin walking towards their car.

Outside on the parking lot Rory sees a smirking Tristan exiting the mall and winks at him behind her mother's back.

_Good what's wrong with me? Why I'm I not feeling guilty? That's it, next plan of business: avoid Tristan._

TBC

**Ok, smut attempt number 2, better, worse, the same? Please let me know.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Pressure**_

**An:** **English is not my first language so there will be typos and grammar mistakes although I'll do my best to minimize them, but if you see any big ones please let me know, so I can correct them.**

**What you need to know AU, starts when Rory begins Chilton. Everything until then that is the background is the same as on the show except that Dean and Rory are already dating and Tristan is a year older than Rory.**

**Disclaimer: No way, no how, no hell do I own anything remotely close to Gilmore Girls.**

**Rating: strong M/R**

**I'm sorry it has taken me some time to update but I was seriously suffering from writer's block and although I'm still not one 100 happy with this chapter I figured this is as good as it's gets, so here I'm.**

**To everyone, who has reviewed this story a BIG thank you. **

**Bookluvr16****Thanks for the summary, as you can see I'm using it. I thought the same thing, so I e-mailed said reviewer and asked what it was and got some helpful tips, which I always think you should include in the review to begin with. Anyway hope you're still reading this.**

**Everything in italics is the characters thoughts.**

**Italics and bold are flashbacks.**

_**Chapter 6**_

Saturday evening Rory walks into the ballroom hosting the D.A.R gala together with Dean and her mom, wearing a light blue dress with an unbuttoned dark blue cardigan over it, with a smile on her face. Her smile, however, disappears the moment she lays eyes on her grandparents or more correctly on the people that are sitting with them, also known as the Dugreys. As it turns out the universe didn't agree with her plan to avoid one Tristan Dugrey like the plague, as he and his family including a redhead she has never seen before, apparently will be sharing table with them throughout the evening.

_So much for my plan _Rory thinks and makes the mistake of looking over at Tristan, mistake because the moment she does she is hit with flashbacks from their previous encounters.

_**Tristan moving in and out of her**_

**_Sweat following the outline of Tristan's abs._**

_**Tristan's eyes darkened by desire**_

_**Tristan grunting when he comes.**_

Caught up in her memory flashes Rory's posture becomes rigid, her eyes glazes over as well as darkens and her cheeks takes on a red tint. Lost in her dreamlike world she doesn't hear her mother trying to get her attention, in fact she doesn't register anything until Tristan's voice brings her back to reality.

"You okay there Mare, looking a little flustered" Tristan says knowing full well what is going through her mind since she is wearing the same facial expression as he remembers her having earlier that day in the dressing room.

"How many times do I need to tell you the name is Rory" Rory snaps, more annoyed with her own reaction at seeing him again than anything else.

"Easy there Mary"

"What is it that makes it so fundamentally impossible for you to grasp the fact that my name is RORY and nothing else. I mean it can't be cuz it's too long to remember for that tiny brain of yours cuz you seem to have no problem whatsoever in remembering Mary and hey it's just as many letters. But I tell you what? I even spell it out for you if the few brain cells you possessed at birth has been burned out by the whole sex, booze and rock n roll lifestyle you have going on. Oh or maybe it's the whole rebel with a cause act that does it. Anyway it's

R-O-R-Y" Rory rants.

"Very impressing tirade there Mary"

"Ugh didn't we just get over this, it's RORY" Rory says through gritted teeth, amazed once again at how this guy seems to have a natural talent in pushing her buttons.

"As I was saying MARE" Tristan emphasizes the use of the nickname. "Impressing tirade, but ever heard the saying let he without sin cast the first stone" Tristan calmly retorts.

"Only you can give a nickname to a nickname" Rory shoots back at him, ignoring his jab.

"Well I'm one of the kind" Tristan smugly replies wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Humph and you say that as it's a good thing" Rory snarks.

"Tristan, Rory enough" Richard interrupts them before things can escalate to a full blown fight" I thought we got this settled yesterday"

"Apparently not grandpa" Rory replies, fighting hard to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Yes I can see that now, but this is neither the time nor place to have this out so both of you behave from now on" Richard reprimands them before turning to his granddaughter

"and Rory I believe an introduction of this young man standing next to you might be in order"

"Oh sorry, this is Dean, my boyfriend" Rory precedes to make the introductions around the table in a monotone voice and when Dean turns his back at her while greeting her grandma she catches Tristan faking a yawn and gives him a stern look, which to her surprise actually makes him drop the act. Her next problem comes when she is about to introduce the redhead next to Tristan and have no idea what her name is, luckily for her, Mr Dugrey, of all people, jumps in a takes over.

"Since my son seems to have forgotten his manners"

_You don't miss one opportunity to get a dig at me do you pops_

"It's my honour to make the introductions. This lovely creature" Mr Dugrey refers to the redhead next to Tristan" is Georgia Sullivan, Tristan's date for the evening"

"Hey I'm Rory; this is Dean my boyfriend and Lorelai my mom. It's very nice to meet you" Rory says automatically as she, Dean and Lorelai sit down, but to her surprise she can see Georgia wrinkle her nose at her.

However Rory doesn't get a chance to figure out the reason for the nose wrinkling from Tristan's date as the fates once again decide tocomplicate her life and she ends up sitting next to Tristan, who quickly leans in and whispers in her ear.

"Georgia is a ditz but I bet you she is a decent fuck, not as good as some other people I know though" Tristan casts her a meaningful look.

Rory wants to be offended by his comment but to her surprise she finds herself stifling a smile on the verge of breaking out across her face.

_What the hell! That wasn't funny, that was degrading to women and cruel and….oh who I'm kidding I've a sick sense of humour and it's entirely Dugrey's fault….yep...he has corrupted me._

Instead of focusing anymore energy on that little disturbing personality trait she is developing Rory decides to observe the interaction of the people around her, prepared to jump in if a fight seems imminent between her mom and grandmother.

_Wow this is actually relatively painless considering both mom and Dean are present. I always figured when the grandparents met Dean things would get tricky but as always Dean is the safe choice besides they probably figured I won't be having sex with all the deterrence I have in my life that is my own conception…boy they couldn't be more wrong…. But the biggest surprise is that mom has been in the same room as grandma and actually talked to her for a whopping ten minutes and things haven't gotten...hmmm…interesting yet as they tend to be with those two. _

Once Rory is convinced her mother and grandmother aren't going to start World War III she lets her eyes wander around the table and by some unknown force she finds herself looking at Tristan, who has a mischievous glint in his eyes. The reason for that look becomes all to obvious to Rory when she moments later feels his hand snaking it's way underneath her dress and settles on the inside of her thigh. Surprised she yelps and gets the unwanted attention of everyone at the table.

"You okay there sweetheart?" Dean asks.

_You're sweethearting me! OOHHH isn't that nauseating…since when are we calling each others nicknames…I hate nicknames…well for most part at least…_

"Yeah I just hit my knee on the underside of the table" Rory quickly covers.

_Sweetheart now isn't that just so sugar sweet you can barf. Now let's have some real fun with the goody two shoes here_ Tristan thinks.

Planning on having some x-rated fun with Rory, Tristan knows he needs to get her wanting him badly enough to forget about everything else, so he eases up his hand until only his fingertips is still in contact with Rory's thigh before he starts moving them up and down, drawing circles as he goes, mostly with his thumb, while he gently tries to get her to open up her legs to give him more room to manoeuvre. At first Rory ,as expected, won't cooperate and does the exact opposite to what he wants by closing her legs and trapping his hand, but as it turns out this works to Tristan's advantage as he still can move his thumb and each time he does this he brushes lightly at her center. And with each well placed wicked touch tingles shoot throughout Rory's body and ignites a fire in her stomach only Tristan, to this day, can put out and despite, logic, reasoning and surroundings are screaming at her to put a stop to this now, she finds herself, against her better judgements, spreading her legs wider to give Tristan better access.

_Gotta ya_

Tristan triumphantly smiles for a moment when he feels her giving in, but quickly wipes the smile off his face when he feels Georgia tugging at his arm wanting something. Rory on the other hand is hating herself not being able to resist his touch any longer and discreetly glances over to see Tristan's reaction, but to her relief he seems otherwise engaged that is until he quirks an eyebrow at her and she knows he isn't as busy as he looks.

_Damn it, well it was worth a shoot._

Expertly Tristan is inching his way upwards, hitting all the right spots and deliberately keeping what he knows Rory wants away from her as he always turns downwards just when he is about to touch her center. His hand is leaving fire in its wake and Rory is surprised you can't hear a sizzling sound wherever their skin collide. The heated contact skin to skin causes moist to gather between her legs and Rory wants nothing more at the time than to reach down and guide him to her. Under his ministrations Rory can feel herself losing control over her body's physical reactions and hopes to God no one is paying too close attention to her as she feels herself heating up and getting flustered at the same time as she is shivering as the cool air hits her heated skin. The lust he invokes in her is barely under control as it is and it's getting stronger for each passing second as well as her frustrations with his painfully slow pace and teasingly light touch. The worst thing about it is she can't do anything to make him as needy for her touch as she is for his without most likely giving them away. Just about when that thought runs through Rory's head Tristan decides to take things a step further and gently brushes his knuckles against her clit and that particular touch is all that is needed for Rory to throw caution to the wind, to intent on relieving the ache between her legs to really care about anything else, she reaches down under the table and grabs his hand trying to get him to move faster, but when Tristan won't budge, she goes to plan B and places her hand on the inside of his thigh and massages him roughly. Tristan though wants nothing of the sort and traps her hand between his legs so she can't move it, and to her utter frustration he does it better than her and all her fingers stays immobile. Upon glaring at him for his actions all she is met with is a satisfied grin on his face.

_That's right Gilmore; I got you at my mercy now_

Pissed beyond belief at the sight of his smugged smile she shots him a death glare, but he doesn't see it as he appears to have returned to his conversation with Georgia. Helpless to do anything to speed things up or to prevent herself from becoming pudding in Tristan's skilled hands, she feels herself slipping further and further into a passion filled daze by the way her treacherous body responds to his touch all the while he is sitting seemingly collected having a conversation, a fact Rory can't help feel a little miffed about. If it weren't for the fact that her senses is in overdrive and all that seems to exist is Tristan's hand working its magic she would laugh at the irony of her ,control freak number one, currently is at the mercy of her nemesis or whatever Tristan is to her these days. What Rory doesn't know is that Tristan is far from as calm and unaffected as he appears as he long ago has given up on following whatever it is Georgia has been babbling about for the last five minutes. When he felt her hand on his thigh he had fight the urge to not take her on the table in front of everyone shrew the consequences, with every ounce of willpower he possessed.

_This time I'm IN CONTROL. I'm, I really am_ Tristan tells himself but that illusion is harder to sustain by the minute._ Oh who are you kidding Dugrey whenever you're around her all your blood is going to the wrong head_ even his own mind is taunting him.

As if to emphasize this point his pants suddenly feels even more restricted and this forces Tristan to shift his position to get more comfortable, which means he loses contact with Rory's warm skin for a moment and he can swear she lets out a low whimper before he settles his hand back at its previous spot. His shifting has also released her hand but she doesn't seem to notice this fact, something Tristan is incredible grateful for as he doesn't think he has the willpower to stop her one more time. The sight of a flushed Rory with her cheeks slightly red from the heat they generates together, her eyes clouded and unfocused by desire and lips so inviting to kiss and drag his tongue along begging for entrance into the sweet cavern of her mouth, further tests his self control and he can't look at her too long out of fear he won't be able to resist his urges.

"Tristan you want to dance?" he hears Georgia asking through the roaring in his ears, in a shrill voice.

_Has her voice been so load all evening?_

Tristan knows that if he wants to bag her tonight he needs to put some energy in it but at this point he can't tear himself from Rory and the only thought going through his mind is how much he wants to be buried inside of her that very moment.

"No" he finds himself answering in a scratchy voice at the same time as he brushes lightly at Rory's center when he changes leg and all thoughts of anything but the way Rory's soft skin feels underneath his hand flees from his head.

When Rory feels Tristan's hand brushing where she wants it she tries to trap him with her legs like she did earlier, but this time around he's too fast and Rory has to bite her tongue, not to scream in frustration at him.

_I want you…. I swear to God Tristan if you don't…oooohh_

Rory's eyes rolls to the back of her head when Tristan hits a particular sensitive spot on his journey upwards and as with Tristan all other thoughts than what he is doing flies from her mind and finally she stops fighting to clear her head and allows herself to get completely lost in the daze. Minutes or maybe seconds later Rory isn't sure how much time has passed when Dean's voice reaches her in her fog.

"RORY!"

"Mmm" Rory shakes her head in an attempt to clear it, but Tristan wants nothing of the sorts and instead of letting up to help her, he ups his pace and finally reaches between her legs and stays there for a minute before he starts stroking her up and down along her femininity and cups her outside her panties, but refuses to give her more and Rory once again has to fight not to voice her unhappiness at his determination to make her suffer.

"Are you ok?" Dean asks concerned

"Aha" Rory answers more for Tristan's benefits than Dean's.

"So dancing looks like fun" Dean hints.

"Yessssss" Rory hisses as an answer when Tristan finally pushes her panties aside and inserts first one then another finger into her, but to her utter frustration he stills afterwards and Rory tries to wiggle on her chair to get him to move his fingers and end her agony by relieving some of the tension he has built up in her body both through his actions and her memory flashback.

"So you want to dance?" Dean asks oblivious to what is happening underneath the table and almost as he has planned it Tristan chooses that precise moment to start pumping his fingers causing Rory to turn all her attention towards not moaning out load by biting her lips and gripping the table so hard her knuckles turn white and all she can manage to give Dean is a shake of her head, while enjoying the feeling Tristan's fingers bring forth.

Dean just signs at his unresponsive girlfriend, wondering if he has done something wrong while leaning back in his chair and casting longing looks at the dance floor when he feels someone tapping him on his shoulder and upon turning in that direction he sees Lorelai is the guilty party.

"So how about it Dean? Care to save me from hearing my mom going on and on about me not having a date?" she asks nodding towards the dance floor.

"Sure, wait you don't have two left feet do you?" Dean asks just to make sure he won't be limping back.

"Nope, breed debutante here" Lorelai assures him.

"In that case, lead the way" Dean smiles and follows Lorelai out on the dance floor.

When Lorelai and Dean has disappeared to the dance floor as well as his dad and Georgia, although he has no idea how that one happened, Tristan can concentrate on getting Rory off without being too obvious since Emily, Richard and his mother still are at the table. Carefully eyeing them so he won't get caught he leans over to Rory.

"Imagine me naked on top of you pumping in and out, until your legs is too weak to hold you up" he whispers seductively and pumps his fingers faster at the same time as his thumb flicks over Rory's clit a couple of times

The combination of his words and actions pushes Rory over the edge and she tightens around him.

----------

Rory barely has a chance to get down from her high before the dancing partners returns to the table as they have spotted the waiters starting to serve the food.

"I hope it's something good cuz I'm starving" Lorelai says rubbing her hands together.

"Mom you're always starving" Rory says in a scratchy voice, which she tries to amend by clearing her throat a couple of times before continuing "So Dean how was mom's dancing?"

"She was good, no blue toes to be expected tomorrow" Dean answers, glad to have girlfriend's attention again.

Rory is about to continue their conversation thinking she is in the clear when Tristan flexes his fingers that is still inside of her, only to prove her otherwise and some leisurely movement of them later Rory can feel herself getting lost again when he all of the sudden pulls out.

"If the food is arriving I better go wash my hands. Excuse me" Tristan says and gets up hoping no one will see the erection he is sporting.

_Oh no you don't_

"Ah me too" Rory adds, wincing at the fact she can't think of another excuse and hurries after Tristan.

----------

Rory catches up with him around the time he passes the coatroom and drags him inside and makes sure they are hidden from view before voicing her opinion about what just happened.

"What the hell was that!" Rory says, punching Tristan on his shoulder.

"Ouch, me being abused?" he retorts with raised eyebrows, holding said shoulder.

"Skip the clueless act will ya? It doesn't suit you" Rory rolls her eyes at him.

"Fine, but if you don't know what just happened I think you better go back to I dunno third grade and ask the teacher nicely to explain it to you" Tristan snarks.

"My family and boyfriend were there" Rory points out.

"I know but that little fact only made things more interesting" Tristan grins and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Damn it Dugrey, this isn't a fucking game it's my life" Rory almost screams at him frustrated with his devil may care attitude.

"Oh please if you hadn't liked it you would have stopped me, besides I felt you come and you came hard." Tristan pauses a minute before adding "The idea of getting caught excites you"

"That it's so not the point and Dugrey just for the record I will get you back one way or another" Rory says with a threatening undertone, not denying what Tristan just said about her.

"That's why you followed me out here, Mare, to get payback?" Tristan asks, not caring one bit of Rory's lazed threat.

"No, I followed you cuz you can't leave a girl hanging like that and get away with it."

"Excuse me! I did not leave you hanging, I got you off remember?" Tristan reminds her.

"Once and then you started things up again knowing full well there wasn't anytime to finish it" Rory shoots back.

"So you came after me to finish it?" Tristan smirks.

"Maybe or maybe to give you a taste of your own medicine" Rory vaguely answers.

"Aha the way I see it we have maybe 10-15 minutes before someone comes looking for us and you have two options on how you want to spend said time. One you give me a taste of my own medicine as you put it" Tristan says stopping to place her hand on his erection"or two you fuck me" he whispers with a hoarse voice in her ear.

The moment she feels his hot breath on her skin, her body starts tingling and Rory knows she is a goner, but she isn't about to let him now that, just yet. Satisfied that he has gotten his point across Tristan takes a step back, hovering his lips over hers waiting for Rory to make the first move, even though he can tell by the look in her eyes, which option it's going be, he refuses to be the one initiating it. Finally that much becomes clear for Rory too and she pulls him in for a hungry kiss, closing the distance between them. The kiss is messy and reflects the urgency they both feel and although it isn't one of the best kisses they have shared, neither participant cares too lost in the feeling of their lips finally meshing together. Almost immediately Tristan trusts his tongue into Rory's mouth and is once again assaulted by the taste that is purely her, a mix of coffee and chocolate. The taste of her and the feeling of Rory cupping his ass makes him moan into the kiss and the relief Tristan experiences at the feeling of her touch on his heated body, already humming from desire, is as close to heaven as he is ever going to be. Holding Rory tightly against him he stumbles backwards until his legs hits something solid and he hoist Rory up on said object. Without breaking their kiss, he nudges her legs apart before settling between them and once again pulling her flush against him, making their groins connect hence causing two sets of moans, involuntarily, escaping their lips. Hoping the music will drown it out Tristan rocks into the cradle of her legs causing another set of moans to leave their mouths. Meeting in an other kiss, they devour each other, forgetful of everything else than the feeling of their bodies pressed together and lips on lips, but when the need for oxygen becomes too great they reluctantly break it and Tristan starts placing open mouthed kisses along Rory's jaw- and neckline only to stop when he reaches her breasts and sucks on them one at the time through the fabric of her dress, leaving Rory light headed. Rory tangles her fingers in his hair and forces him up for another thoroughly kiss, during which one of his hands finds one of her breasts again playing with it still through the fabric and the other one rips her panties off and throws them over his shoulder. Once again letting up on the kiss to drag air into their lungs Tristan launches on Rory's pulse point and begins sucking, making her lose all ability to form a coherent thought all the while he tries to get his pants down, something he can't do with Rory so tightly pressed against him.

"Fuck" he swears and reluctantly moves back enough to get his pants and boxers down in one movement just as Rory starts licking behind his ear and along his neck, having a little fun of her own, which causes Tristan breath to hitch and head to loll back lost in the feeling of her moist tongue on him. However feeling the urgency of his need for her he gathers himself enough to shakily reach into his suit pocket and pull out a foil packet.

"Aren't we sure of ourselves?" Rory quips when she sees that.

"Shut up" Tristan grunts, trying to open the square foil packet but failing.

"Men" Rory rolls her eyes at him before grabbing the foil packet, ripping it open and rolling the condom onto him.

_So much for staying in control_ is the last thought going through Tristan mind before he slams into Rory.

----------

"That was good" Rory mumbles against Tristan's neck, holding onto him tightly, loving the feeling of him inside of her.

But as all things good it has to come to an end and once their breathing have returned to normal as well as their ability to think straight Tristan slides out of her and they both moan in disappointment at the loss of contact.

"I already know I'm God, so you don't have to tell me" Tristan winks at Rory.

"I said good, not God, you really should get that hearing problem checked out Dugrey" Rory replies, jumping off whatever it is she is sitting on, and starts looking for her panties while Tristan disposes of the condom.

"Where the hell are they?" Rory mumbles.

"Where is what?" Tristan wonders.

"My panties"

"Oh you mean these" Tristan sheepishly holds up the ripped item after finding them close to the trash can he threw the condom in.

"Damn it, you didn't have to rip them" Rory scolds him.

"Well excuse me, but I wasn't exactly thinking straight at the time"

"Oh please, you knew exactly what you were doing." Rory replies, not believing it wasn't intentional for a second.

_Actually I didn't because you drive me wild Gilmore but I'm not about to give you that power._

Instead of answering her Tristan just shrugs, letting Rory draw her own conclusions.

"What the hell I'm I suppose to wear now?" she asks to no one in particular.

"Not my problem, besides you going commando for the rest of the evening would be incredible hot" Tristan seductively says.

"Does everything have to be about sex with you?"

"Says the girl who came after me cuz one orgasm just wasn't enough" Tristan snorts.

"Point taken. I guess I really don't have a choice in the matter do I?"

"Doesn't look like it" Tristan smiles that smug smile of his, showing he knows he has won.

"Fine" Rory signs before trying to straighten out her clothes and hair "How do I look?"

Tristan takes a long look at her standing there with slightly bruised lips, messed up hair and a bite mark from were he bit her trying to avoid screaming during his release and can feel his body responding to the sight, but knowing there isn't a chance in hell he can take her again without people coming looking for them he fights the urge down.

"Honestly?"

Rory nods

"You look thoroughly fucked, which personally I love but..."

"I should go to the restroom and do some damage control" Rory fills in the gap.

"Yeah"

"Speaking of which you should probably wipe that grin off your face"

"No can do" he smiles

"Tristan I'm serious here"

"Ok I'll try not to be satisfied, happy?" he concedes.

"Extremely" Rory smiles before she closes the distance between them with an open mouthed, tongue duelling kiss and cups his ass.

As expected when she pulls away the grin on his face is replaced by darkening eyes and Rory knows she has gotten to him again.

"Oh well gotta go" she says perkily.

"What wait..." Tristan starts before he gets what she is doing "That's just plain mean" he pouts.

"It got that grin out of your face didn't it?" Rory winks at him before walking out from their hiding place in search for the restroom.

_Now this could get interesting_ Tristan thinks as he makes his way back into the main hall.

----------

"Come on slow poke, get a move on" Lorelai throws over her shoulder at Rory, who is a couple of meters behind her as they are walking towards Luke's for their Sunday breakfast.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Rory mutters but when she tries to catch up with her mom by increasing her walking pace she winces.

_Damn it Tristan, you couldn't have taken it easier, so I could say… walk today_

After what to Rory seems like an eternity she finally walks into Luke's and plops down next to her mom at their regular table, but even this movement causes Rory to wince, something she tries to hide from her mom, but she apparently she is a little too slow in covering up her facial expression.

"Rory what was that?" Lorelai asks.

"What was what?" Rory feigns innocence.

"The fact that you grimaced when you sat down"

Luckily for Rory Luke comes over to take their orders and Lorelai gets so distracted in her quest for coffee that she forgets what they were talking about by the time she is finished and Luke fills their cups.

"You know this will stunt your growth" Luke grumbles as he pours Rory her cup.

"Lucky me I'm just the right height then" Rory quips back at him, but any further bantering between them is stopped when her cell phone goes off.

"You do not answer that thing in here" Luke grunts.

"Come on Luke"

"No, outside" he says pointing to the door.

Signing Rory gets up and slowly walks outside before answering her phone.

"This better be good, it's keeping me from delicious God send coffee"

"And here I thought I was the God sent one"

"DUGREY, I should have known" Rory mutters.

"Ah you know my voice; I'm wearing you down Mary"

"More like you're the only one I know with big enough ego to refer to yourself as God or God send, what the hell do you want?" Rory signs

"Oh don't I feel loved"

"Loved! You should feel lucky that I don't come over this very minute and castrate you" Rory almost screams at him.

"Ouch what did I do?" Tristan winces at her tone of voice.

"What did you do? How is this for a starts… thanks to you muscles I didn't even know I had is aching and I can't even walk like a normal person without wincing" Rory complains.

"Ah, and the greatness of Tristan Dugrey strikes again" Tristan says proudly.

"I'm hanging up now"

"No wait, we need to talk" Tristan hurriedly gets out before Rory has a chance to hang up.

"About what?" Rory asks, honestly confused.

"About what? Are you fucking kidding me!" now it's Tristan turn to raise his voice.

"Not really"

"How about the reason why you're all achy today?" Tristan hints in a more normal tone of voice.

"Oh that" realization dawns on Rory.

"Yeah that"

"How did you get my phone number and when exactly did you have time for that sex change operation?" Rory wonders, trying to get him off track since she doesn't really want to have this conversation.

"I have my sources and what?" Tristan asks not following her.

"You want to talk and that's normally the girl's job" Rory explains.

Tristan just rolls his eyes at her comment before realizing she can't see him

"Touché, but it's not like I want to have THE TALK, I just want to make some things clear" Tristan defends himself.

"Such as?" Rory inquires

"Such as I don't do relationships" Tristan supplies.

"Now there is a shocker" Rory sarcastically answers him. "Pre tell why would I be interested to be in a relationship with you?"

"Cuz we fucked" Tristan just puts that fact out there, baiting Rory to see how she will react.

"Your point being?" Rory asks, unaffected

"That girls usually want a relationship after sex"

"And you know that how? By turning down needy girls after you had your way with them?"

"Well that's more or least accurate" Tristan admits.

"Then here is one for the news Dugrey I already have a relationship"

"Ah how could I forget, good old boring Bag Boy" Tristan mocks.

"Tristan" Rory scolds him, feeling the need to defend her boyfriend, who technically hasn't done anything wrong "Again I ask what do you want?"

"Actually I dunno anymore" Tristan replies confused.

"Well then…" Rory begins only to be interrupted by Tristan.

"No wait now I remember I just wanted to know if you would be up to keeping this, whatever it is casual, no strings attached and most importantly no emotions involved. I live my life and you live yours and we don't get involved in each others."

"No need for that since, it won't be happening again, I've gotten it out of my system now" Rory says, confidant that she is right.

"You keep telling yourself that Mary" Tristan cockily replies her.

"Bye Tristan".

"Bye Mare" Tristan laughs and hangs up before he goes about his Sunday with Georgia

Rory has barely pressed the end button before she hears Dean's voice calling her name and upon looking up she sees him coming at her from across the square.

_Please tell me you didn't hear any of that_

"Hey" Dean greets her with a peck on the cheek.

_I guess not_

"Hey, you working today?" Rory asks relieved, nodding towards the apron in his hand.

"Yeah, Taylor is a real slave driver. Listen are you alright?" Dean asks concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rory asks confused

"Well we did leave earlier yesterday cuz your mom was afraid you were coming down with something" Dean reminds her.

"Ah that. No mom was just using the fact that I looked a little hot to her advantage to skip out earlier since she is not a big fan of the whole Hartford elite thing, so don't worry about it I'm fine"

"Good to know, so you wanna hang out later after I'm off?" Dean asks

_Not really. All I want to do right now is soak in a bubble bath and hope this soreness will disappear by tomorrow_

"Actually today is no good. Mom and I seriously need some mother daughter time after this weekend. I mean two days with the grandparents and mom is ready to pop" Rory half lies.

"I hear you, so maybe later this week?"

"Sounds good"

"Ok, I better get to work before Taylor blows a gasket but I'll call you" Dean says.

"Ok" Rory agrees and gives Dean a chaste kiss, nothing like the ones she shared with Tristan just yesterday, before he walks over to Doose's and Rory to Luke's.

_I wonder when this became my life. Shouldn't I be living it up enjoying life instead of feeling lost and confused, even more so after yesterday._

TBC

Smut attempt three made. I know not a lot of things happened here, but hopefully things will move a little faster from now and on. As always opinions are welcome, good or bad as long as they can help me improve my writing.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Pressure**_

**An:** **English is not my first language so there will be typos and grammar mistakes although I'll do my best to minimize them, but if you see any big ones please let me know, so I can correct them.**

**What you need to know AU, starts when Rory begins Chilton. Everything until then that is the background is the same as on the show except that Dean and Rory are already dating and Tristan is a year older than Rory.**

**Disclaimer: No way, no how, no hell do I own anything remotely close to Gilmore Girls.**

**Rating: strong M/R**

**My last chapter got more reviews than I've gotten on a chapter before so you guys rocks! **

**Everything in italics is the characters thoughts.**

**Italics and bold are flashbacks.**

_**Chapter 7**_

Tristan is pissed actually he is beyond pissed at one Rory Gilmore. He still doesn't know how she did it but during those few weeks they had known each other she had gotten into his system like a drug and it killed him slowly to realize she was the only one, who could take away the pressure and ache he was slowly crumbling under. The first week of avoidance he figured he would let her be and she would eventually give in, but by Monday the second week in the row she was avoiding him successfully, it was painfully obvious that plan wasn't working. That afternoon when Tristan came home he was greeted by a message on the answering machine from his father's secretary informing him that Mr and Mrs Dugrey were forced, in face of new developments, to prolong their visit in Europe, which was his parents code for saying we want more time screwing our latest toys. After he gotten that message on top of everything else he proceeded to get pissed faced and plotted ways to get even with a certain brunette. The following morning sporting a hang over, dark glasses and a hell of a headache Tristan entered the familiar hallways of Chilton with one thing on his mind, to even the score with one elusive girl. So from then and on he strategically placed his make-up sessions so they would get in her face and make her avoidance strategy harder. In all honesty he paid more attention to whether or not Rory saw them than to his actual make out partner, not that any of the bimbos he chose noticed anyway and after he had made sure Rory caught them he always made it worth while for them, but somehow he didn't find anyone that could make him feel the way Rory did. For the first time in a long time Tristan was actually happy at being the king of Chilton as it gave him certain perks one of them being that most of the girls swooned at the mere thought of making out with him, which made it easy to find different make out partners for Rory to see him with.

_Ok, so I'm not complaining when being the King of Chilton makes it easy to get laid, but that's not what it's about this time around. It's revenge, she thinks she can mess with me and I'll just take it laying down like a little puppy…no way… game on Gilmore._

By Tuesday all the result he had gotten was to get her riled up, by Wednesday she was frustrated beyond belief, had a vacant look in her eyes whenever he saw her, and was in a foul mood all day and Tristan was sure it was just a matter of time before she blew up and as it turned out she proceeded to get into a shooting match with Paris about some group project they were assigned partners to and landed herself in detention that very same day. The whole scene of Rory screaming at Paris had Tristan mesmerized

_Oh she is beautiful when she is angry…whoa…what did that come from…it's all about the game man but she is beautiful all worked up…okaaaay time to get out of here..._

Disturbed by the direction his thoughts is taking Tristan spots the girl he had been making out with earlier that day in front of Rory's locker

_Lila I think_

and makes his way over to her, working his charm and a couple of minutes later he finds himself in the janitor's closet with her, which leads him being a couple of minutes late to his next class and he is rewarded for that slip up with detention.

----------

After Rory managed to get detention she called Dean over to spend the night with him and forget about everything else, something she didn't do all that often but she figured it was worth a try to see if he could invoke some of the feelings Tristan seem to arouse in her by the mere sight of him macking with some random girl. The most disturbing thing about that whole scenario for Rory was her constant wishing and daydreaming about her being the girl in question, but not to be beaten by Tristan, she decided to chop it up to old fashion hormones she had no outlet for the last week hence enter Dean.

----------

_What the hell is my problem? I mean here I'm making out with my boyfriends and I can't help feeling like something is missing and sadly that something is an annoying obnoxious, know it all blonde, who most of the time makes my life miserable but damn do I miss, no crave his touch...it's been so long. Fuck that no good, smug son of a bitch was right, it's addictive but he is not getting me…nuh-huh, no way. I can do this I don't need him to escape. I got Dean, yeah I just need to up the ante a bit, yeah that's it_ Rory thinks as she is sitting sharing PG-13 kisses with Dean Wednesday evening at her place. After coming to the decision that she needs more than those kisses she shifts her position, so she is straddling him while trying to deepened the kiss, emphasis on trying as Dean wants nothing of the sort and pulls away.

"Rory stop" Dean protests

"Why? What's the problem?" Rory asks confused.

"You don't need to do this"

"Huh?" Rory asks slightly frustrated with not getting any straight answers and tries to kiss him again, but Dean evades her attempts.

"This" Dean says gesturing between the two of them before lifting Rory off his lap.

"You don't need to sleep with me to keep me. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I knew when we started this thing that you would want to wait a long time maybe even until you're married to have sex and I'm ok with that, I really am. I'll wait for you until you're ready" Dean goes on but Rory shuts his voice out.

_Let me get this straight! You're saying no to sex! What red blooded male does that! Really what's wrong with me? I'm mad because he won't sleep with me, talk about reversed logic. Dean is only trying to do what he thinks I want, but that's the problem isn't it what he thinks I want. He hasn't even bothered asking me what I want, he just assumes he knows…God I hate the stereotype image of the goody two shoes I have in this town. Tristan would never…stop it don't think of him_

"Rory" Dean waves his hands in front of her face trying to get her attention.

"Oh sorry guess I spaced out there a minute" Rory apologizes

"No problem. Are we cool?"

"Yeah we're cool"

"Good, I'm going to the kitchen you want something?"

"Some coffee would be good"

"One cup of coffee coming up" Dean gets up and kisses the tip of her nose before going to the kitchen.

_What am I a porslin doll? I need someone not treating me like I'm going to break any moment like Tri…damn it I can't get him out of my mind._

Signing Rory sinks down in the couch waiting for Dean to return.

----------

After Dean has left Rory sits down at her desk and takes out her journal.

_**Dear Journal,**_

**_I'm trying, I'm trying so hard, but it seems to be a losing battle. I've tried everything: bury myself in homework, or Dean, which was the joke of a lifetime. I'm so tried of constantly fighting what I want, to be afraid that I somehow will slip and people will know that I'm a fraud, fake, a pretender. Even as I'm sitting here I can feel the darkness coming and the coldness embracing me and I know there is only one person that can chase it away, but I also know I can never ever let him again, never give in, never show weakness cuz he will pound on that, use it, twist it and make me feel useless. I want to give in, I really do, to forget for just a brief moment of who I'm, to get lost in the feelings he evokes, to feel alive, but I can't afford it. I know he can make the numbness go away, to make me feel apart of something and not detached as I always am otherwise. I wish I never had met him, wish I didn't know how things can be. Even when we are fighting or as now playing mind games it makes me feel more than I have in months before. How sick is that? But I will not give in, let him win, I don't need him I can deal. Being miserable is a second nature to me these days, I don't think I know how it feels not to walk around with the feeling of a big gaping wound in the middle of the chest, to smile and mean it, or at least not when I'm not around a certain blonde haired, blue eyed guy. How can I look fine on the outside but feel so broken on the inside? I know Tristan isn't the solution to my problem but he is a temporary fix, can I let him be? What happens when he gets tired of me? No I can't risk rejection, no matter how good it feels._**

While she has been writing tears have started to fall down her cheeks, staining the paper she writes on and when the tears are clouding her eyes she lays down her pen. Slowly she makes her way over to the window and stands looking out with her arms wrapped protectively around her torso. Thorn about what to do with Tristan she just stares out into the dark and feels the familiar tightening in her chest telling her another anxiety attack is on the way and moments later she feels how her breathing gets shallower and new tears are falling down her cheeks. Without even making a conscious decision about it she walks back over to her bed, pulls the drawer on her nightstand out and takes her razor. She then rolls up her sleeves and scoots up so her back is against her headboard before she lets the razor slide over her skin. The razor blade is cutting through her skin and she doesn't even feel it anymore. The first drag over the skin always stings a little but not like it used to and Rory misses that feeling. That feeling always cut through her numbness and made her feel alive but it doesn't anymore. Now it's just a question of getting to the point when the blood start flooding, which depending on how sharp the razor are, happens on about the forth time the blade slides over the skin. Today it takes five

_Time to buy new razors_

Rory thinks bitterly and looks down on her arm, were her blood is slowly sipping out of her wound. Her salty tears mix with the blood and Rory loves the extra sting it adds and continues to rhythmically sliding the razor over her skin. Around the seventh/ eight time the blood flood has intensified and satisfied Rory leans back against her headboard letting the relief the sight of blood brings run over her. It feels like a gigantic weight has been lifted from her shoulders, like she can breathe again and all that bent up anger and sadness disappears as the blood runs freely. Closing her eyes she relieves in that feeling knowing it won't last long, but also that it's the only way she knows how to make the pressure inside disappear. She is not an idiot she knows all the dangers with cutting, the risks of infections etc, but honestly she doesn't care.

_What people lecturing about it doesn't understand is that it's not an attempt to die it's a way to live. When you are in the middle of it you feel like you deserve everything you get. You live on the outside of the world and relieves in the pain cuz it shows you're alive_

----------

Thursday afternoon Tristan slowly makes his way towards the classroom designated for detention tired after having just a couple of hours of sleep the previous night and feeling low after another day of being ignored by Rory.

_I would give up if I had it in me, but I can't. I've never lost anything and I'll be damned if some girl from Hicksville USA is going to be the first one pulling one over me. Nope that's not gonna happen. I just have to wait her out, which would be a hell of a lot easier if I weren't craving for her touch like a starved man is craving for food. I'm pathetic I'm lusting after her like a lovesick puppy …sure the sex is awesome…but it's not just about it… it's something about her…she makes me feel less lonely… I don't even know what I'm doing going after her because around her I lose control, I can't be my normal cold me, sparks flies and warms me…Maybe I should just let it be, for once doing the right thing…I'm probably better off that way, she is definitely better off without being dragged into my mess of a life but still…_

Tristan's train of thoughts stops abruptly when he enters the classroom and sees the object of his thoughts sitting there, intently reading.

_That's right she got detention this week. How could I forget that little detail! _

Chuckling to himself at the irony of the situation he takes a seat as far away from Rory as possible and are intent on staring out the window thinking, waiting for the teacher of the week to come and lecture them about the do's and don'ts before leaving them to their own vices while he or she spends the afternoon in the teacher's lounge doing God knows what.

----------

_Naturally the guy I'm avoiding had to be the only other person I'm in detention with. Don't know why I didn't see it coming though I mean from what I've hear he's basically an inventory in detention... _Rory thinks while pretending to be lost in her book and oblivious to her surroundings. However as soon as she is sure Tristan won't catch her she sneaks a peek at him and is struck by, despite the fact that his physical appearance are very similar to how he looked the first time she saw him in the principal office, there is something different about him. Maybe it's the fact that he isn't holding up his walls as well as he normally does and actually looks tired were he is sitting and absentmindedly massaging the back of his neck or maybe it's the way he is staring out the window lost, Rory doesn't know what it is. Furrowing her eyebrows at him she is so engrossed in studying Tristan trying to pin point what is off that she doesn't notice when someone else enters the room, at least not until she hears Mr Medina ask her something and diverts her attention to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" Rory admits embarrassed

"Miss Gilmore, what are you doing here?" Mr Medina repeats surprise evident in his voice.

"Paris" Rory mumbles under her breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" Mr Medina unintentionally says the exact same words as Rory did a minute ago and Tristan has a hard time not commenting on that, but he manages to stay quiet.

"I got into a fight with Paris" Rory says louder.

"Ah well there is a first time for everything, but here we have an old pro in the game don't we Mr Dugrey?" Mr Medina says looking at Tristan and therefore drawing him into their conversation.

"What can I say Mr Medina? I wouldn't know what to do with myself without these weekly get togethers" Tristan says sarcastically, effortlessly sliding back into his persona.

"What did you do this time?" Mr Medina signs, having had Tristan in this situation more times than he care to remember last year and by the looks of it this year isn't going to be any better.

"It's not my fault that Mrs James has no whatsoever understanding for tardiness, I mean I was only a minute or so late" Tristan holds his hands up as if saying it wasn't my fault.

"Somehow I doubt that was all it was to it" Mr Medina says knowingly.

"I might have been a little dishevelled with some buttons undone and apparently I was wearing lipstick" Tristan smirks and he can hear Rory snorting.

"Was it at least your colour?" she quips, not able to pass the opportunity up.

_And she speaks_

"Red has always been my colour Mare" Tristan retorts.

"Things are never boring around you are they Mr Dugrey?" Mr Medina half smiles "And now that I know more than I care to about Mr Dugrey's colour scheme how about we get this show on the road. You have to stay here until 5.30 pm, which is "Mr Medina pauses to glance at his watch "roughly two more hours. During this time there will be no watching TV, listening to music, gambling or engaging in anything of similar nature. I suggest you spend your time productively like says getting a jump start on your homework or in some people cases studying for the literature exam tomorrow" Mr Medina says looking meaningfully at Tristan "I'll be at the teacher's lounge if you need me and I'm sure if you have any questions Miss Gilmore, Mr Dugrey can answer them" he finishes and leaves.

Alone with Tristan in a room after hours poses a whole new set of problems for Rory as it's the first time in almost two weeks she is close proximity of him with no where to run and she can feel her body being drawn to his, like a mouth to a flame. However her mind is still telling her to keep her distance and she can feel herself being dragged in two directions, one dictated by her mind and the other by her body. Logically she knows what she have to do and decides to stick to her plan and keep her distance, however, her body has other ideas and barely has she made up her mind about staying foot before she finds herself getting up and walking over to Tristan.

_The hell with logic_

Once she has reached him she doesn't give him a chance to say anything before she straddles him and crashes her lips to his. Rory draws her tongue along his lips begging for entrance and Tristan grants her that by opening his mouth and Rory slips her tongue in, taking control of the kiss and the situation like she hasn't done before.

_This is how a red blooded male reacts to a girl straddling and kissing him_

When oxygen becomes an issue and they have to detach their lips Rory immediately launches on his neck and Tristan finds himself at loss for words. His situation doesn't improve when Rory lifts herself up and unzips his pants before urging him to follow suit so she can tug down his pants and boxers, before straddling him again. She then proceeds to unbutton his shirt revealing his toned chest to her hungry eyes, raking her nails over it, tweaking his nipples and purring in pleasure.

"What are you doing?" Tristan asks breathless.

"Well if you don't know I guess I better make it clearer" Rory suggestively says and grounds into his erection.

"Not… what… I… was…talking abooooo" Tristan trails off as Rory takes one of his nipples into her warm mouth.

"What…has …gotten…in… to …you?" Tristan asks panting, having a hard time to form a sentence.

"You" Rory answers her eyes darkened with desire "but if you want me to stop I will" She innocently says and starts getting up from his lap, praying he will stop her.

It takes Tristan a minute or so to clear the cobwebs in his head enough to return to reality but when he does, he pulls Rory back down onto his lap with a feral look in his eyes.

"There will be no stopping" he growls in her ear, sending sparks down her spine and drags her in for a rough kiss.

----------

Afterwards Rory finds herself holding onto Tristan's shoulders with her head hidden in the column of his neck, while he has his head buried in her hair, both instinctively having seeked to muffle their screams.

"What was that?" Tristan mumbles.

"What?" Rory asks, a content smile playing on her lips.

"What was that?" Tristan repeats lifting his head, so he can look her in the eyes "and don't give me the smartass answer"

"That was you winning" Rory signs, admitting defeat.

"Huh?"

"Your deal from last week if still standing I take it"

"Really?" Tristan asks with gleaming eyes.

"Yeah" Rory laughs at Tristan, who looks like a kid on Christmas day.

"You won't regret it"

"I hope so" Rory says seriously, not sure what she is getting herself into.

_Just hope I'm not setting myself up here. Because I can't stand the thought of him being tired of me in a week because I can never get tired of having sex with him…or at least I don't think so…._

"Trust me you won't. I mean you get awesome sex with yours truly, none the wiser"

"Yeah it does sound like a sweet deal" Rory pushes her worries into the back of her mind, deciding to cross that bridge when she comes to it.

_I'm tired of being afraid, I know I'm taking a chance here, but it's not like I have feelings for him. Yeah I know this could end badly, but right know I take what I can get because I would like to get through one night actually sleeping and I know he can help me do that, give me my temporary bandy, but I won't tell him that, never give him that power, because Lord knows he has enough of that over me already_

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Tristan asks, brining Rory back to him.

"Oh I was just thinking whether or not you felt up for some celebration?" she waggles her eyebrows suggestively at him.

"I'm always up for it, but I suggest a change of venue" Tristan says and before Rory has a chance of asking him what he meant, he has gotten up and is walking towards Mr Medina's desk.

When he has reached his destination he lays her down and crawls up her body, once again connecting their skin and lips before settling between her legs.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

_**Pressure**_

**An:** **English is not my first language so there will be typos and grammar mistakes although I'll do my best to minimize them, but if you see any big ones please let me know, so I can correct them.**

**So an update…I'm just as shocked as you… Seriously though I once again got blind sided with the amount of work studying at the university demands, but now I sort of have Christmas vacation and hopefully I can get another chapter up before school starts up again.**

**What you need to know AU, starts when Rory begins Chilton. Everything until then that is the background is the same as on the show except that Dean and Rory are already dating and Tristan is a year older than Rory.**

**Disclaimer: No way, no how, no hell do I own anything remotely close to Gilmore Girls.**

**Rating: strong M/R**

**Everything in italics is the characters thoughts.**

**Italics and bold are flashbacks.**

_**Chapter 8**_

"God can they be anymore clinging?" Tristan signs referring to the girls competing to be his date this weekend as he steps outside the school into the rainy Friday afternoon.

_This shit is getting old real fast, I mean where is the fun… when they throw themselves at you and the sex isn't all that good. Sure it always fun for the time being but damn they are sooo predictable it's boring actually boring is putting it mildly…all except one that is…hmmm wonder were Gilmore went off too…_

Tristan doesn't need to wonder about that for long as he spots Rory sitting at the bus stop lost to the world, in thoughts and a plan slowly starts to form in Tristan's head. Grinning he carefully makes his way over to said bus stop.

----------

_I'm so fucking tired of this raining, it has been pouring non-stop for days and I hate it. It's freaking depressing!_

Rory thinks as she is sitting soaked and chilled to the bone at the bus stop waiting for the bus home to arrive and as Tristan counted on she doesn't pay her surroundings enough attention to notice him sneaking up on her until it's too late and he's right behind her. Leaning forward he blows in her ear, making her jump ten feet in surprise.

"Jesus Christ Dugrey, are you trying to give me a heart attack!!" Rory exclaims hitting him.

"Ouch Mare, are you having some issues with violence I'm not aware of cuz it seems I'm always on the receiving end of one of your punches" Tristan complains, rubbing the spot were Rory hit him.

"Now that should tell you something…" Rory insinuates, arching one of her eyebrows.

"Aw I'm hurt and here I came to offer you a ride home" Tristan says looking at Rory with a my-puppy-just-got-run-over-look.

"Why would you do that?" Rory narrows her eyes suspiciously.

"Out of the Goodness of my heart" Tristan tries innocently.

"Try again" Rory folds her arms in front of her, staring him down, not buying his act for a second.

"Ok, ok" Tristan holds his hands up in surrender "I wanted to use our deal"

"Meaning you're horny and want to get laid" Rory clarifies.

"Pretty much yeah" Tristan admits.

"Ok" Rory readily agrees.

"Now before you say no…"Tristan starts before realizing something "wait you said yes… that was way too easy. What's the catch?" he asks suspiciously.

_No catch, I'm just as horny as you….but not gonna tell you that_

"No catch. I'm wet, cold and the bus takes twice the time that your car does, besides I get a free cup of coffee out of it" Rory answers, settling for half the truth.

"And there it came…fine but you have to do with Starbucks" Tristan grumbles, pretending to be mad when in reality he is anything but.

"I think I can deal with that" Rory answers and they start walking towards Tristan's car.

----------

"Tell me again why we just didn't go to the mansion?" Tristan complains for the umpteenth time as he pulls into the Gilmore's drive way in Stars Hollow.

"Because my mom might call to check up on me and since I forgot my cell phone at home this morning, I can't very well answer it, which would lead her to have a major freak out and trust me you don't want to deal with my mom freaked out"

_She is hard enough to deal with normally_

"Always the dutiful daughter" Tristan snickers, almost missing the cloud of darkness overcoming Rory's features for a second before she gets a handle on her emotions again and her façade slips back on.

"Yeah that's me" Rory cheekily replies, pretending that nothing is wrong.

_Hmmm…definitely something going on here that I don't know about. Wait…why do I give a shit!! I'm about to get lucky and I'm worrying about this… God I'm becoming such a wuss._

"So how are you going to explain my presence to your mom if she comes home before I get out of here?" Tristan asks, putting his concerns on the back burner for the time being, as they make their way towards the door.

"I'll doubt it will come to that but if it does I'll just wing it." Rory shrugs.

"Lying Mare?" Tristan raises his eyebrows, surprised.

"You'll be shocked, at how good of a liar I'm" Rory sadly replies.

Before Tristan has a chance to call her on it they are inside and Rory is leading him to her room in silent agreement, reminding Tristan exactly what their deal is, sex no questions asked, and he gladly shuts his mind down.Upon entering her room Rory walks over to her window, making sure the blinds are shut before wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to stop shaking. The sight of her with her wet clothes clinging onto every curve of her body, leaving very little to his imagination, causes Tristan's body to react and before he knows it he is behind her, peppering her neck and throat with open mouthed kisses, to which Rory responds instinctively by tilting her head and closing her eyes just enjoying the feeling of his warm, moist lips on her cold skin.

"How about we get you out of those wet clothes" Tristan whispers seductively against her skin, his voice sending vibrations throughout her body.

"Yeah I like that idea" Rory whispers back before turning around in his embrace and covering his lips with hers, while her hands find their ways underneath his shirt.

----------

"What happen to your wrist?" a sated Tristan asks later looking up on Rory, who still straddles him, from where he is laying naked on the floor, nodding towards her bandaged wrist.

"Nothing" Rory mumbles too lost in the post-coital bliss to come up with a good lie.

_Thank you all that is good and holy in this world that I decided to bandage it this morning, cuz as far as running post coital bliss I think my slashed up arm goes a long way._

Tristan is about to point out that nothing usually doesn't mean a bandaged wrist, but just as if Rory knows this, she starts kissing his neck and playing with his nipples, making Tristan lose all ability to think on anything else than his body's needs as he feels himself hardened again despite having come not long ago.

"God, you're gonna be the death of me Gilmore" Tristan groans, before losing himself to Rory ministrations.

"Good" Rory smirks, leaning down for a kiss, which Tristan immediately depends and Rory moans at the feeling of his tongue probing inside her mouth.

Tristan doesn't let up on his assault on her month until the sound of a car door being slammed outside reaches them. Breaking the kiss he looks at Rory and without a word they simultaneously start scramble for their clothes. Rory runs to her closet and pulls on the first pieces of clothing she can find, which turns out to be a pair of sweat pants coupled with a hoodie, and is about to do something with the mess formerly known as her hair, when she hears cursing from behind her and turns around. The sight she is greeted with is Tristan jumping on one leg, trying to get his pants on his other while cursing up a storm and this scene causes Rory to burst out laughing.

"Not really seeing the humour here" Tristan pouts.

"You would if you saw what I'm seeing" Rory says with twinkling eyes.

"Hope you still think that when your mom finds me in your room, shirtless I might add" Tristan replies, having mastered his pants and are now looking for his shirt " Where the hell is my shirt!?"

The thought of her mom finding them sobers Rory up and she tosses Tristan his shirt after finding it behind her.

_Lord only knows how it ended up there_

While Tristan gets his shirt and the rest of the missing pieces of his uniform back on, except for the tie which he pockets, Rory drags her hands through her hair trying to straighten it out.

"God, you're so lucky your hair works messy" she signs giving up on hers and just pulls it up in a messy bun.

"Talent Mare talent" Tristan smirks and runs his hand trough his tousled hair.

The sound of the front door shutting brings them out of their bantering mode and back to the situation at hand.

"Ok, ready?" Rory asks, taking a deep breath to steady herself.

"Let's do this" Tristan agrees.

"Just go with whatever I say ok?"

Tristan nods his consent and they walk out to intercept Lorelai in the living room, so she won't see where they have been.

"Hey mom" Rory causally greets Lorelai, hoping she doesn't sound as breathless as she feels.

"Hey hon, whose fancy schmacy car is it outside?" Lorelai asks without looking up, going through the mail.

"That would be mine" Tristan answers making Lorelai's head snap up so fast that Rory is sure she just gave herself whiplash.

"What is he doing here?" she asks her daughter, dislike written all over her face.

"Long story" Rory answers evasive.

"Then give me the cliff notes version" Lorelai replies placing her hands on her hips and adopting her don't mess with me pose.

Signing Rory tries to think of something plausible.

_In for a penny in for a pound, I guess_

"I was assigned to be his tutor" Rory says praying that her mom will buy the lie.

"What? And you agreed?"

"Hey, it's not like I had a say in the matter" Rory defends herself, taking a relieved breath as it is clear that her mom believes her.

"Well then I just have to go and call those jackasses at Chilton and tell them that no daughter of mine is going to be forced to spend time with the likes of him" Lorelai rants.

"Hey I'm still in the room ya know" Tristan protests.

"Oh I know I just don't care" Lorelai replies sweetly.

_Whoa mom, not exactly hiding the dislike here are you?_

"Mom really it's ok" Rory intercepts, hoping to avoid a fight from erupting.

"No Rory it isn't…" Lorelai begins but is interrupted by Rory.

"Honestly I don't mind. Look at it this way if he is held back a year I have to tolerate him for longer, but if I help him, at least my senior year will be Tristan free".

_I'm impressed Mare thinking on your feet, didn't know you had it in you_

"Yeah well there is that" Lorelai agrees. "Are you sure?"

Rory merely nods and realizes with a sense of relief that her mom won't push the matter any further.

"You're too damn nice for your own good, you know that don't you kiddo?" Lorelai smiles.

_Yeah saint Rory that's me, you don't need to know that I'm in it for entirely selfish reasons._

"Sometimes yeah" Rory half smiles at the irony.

_Not to mention a hell of a liar. Wonder if you even can differentiate anymore when I tell the truth and when I lie mom. I'm not sure I can cuz it's all become so muddled up in my brain that lying has become a second nature. Hell I'm not even aware of doing it half of the time._

"Damn and there went my chance at a free Saturday evening, you were my last hope of convincing Mary here otherwise" Rory hears Tristan whining.

_What the hell is he up to now?_

"Huh?" Lorelai asks confused.

_Right there with ya mom_

"Your daughter is forcing me to give up my best party night to study; if you ask me that's just plain cruel, but I guess I have no choice in the matter, so pick you up at 8 pm?"

_Ha you can't out triumph me in the bullshit department Gilmore, I have had way too much practice, I'm after all a Dugrey._

"Yeah well there is a reason you're fluking and make it 8.30" Rory answers trying to tip the scale back in her favour.

_Always got to have the last word don't you? Well two can play that game_

"All the teachers have it in for me?" Tristan suggests.

"Try you're a lazy bum, who doesn't do his homework and see ya tomorrow"

"Hey I resent that, but I'll take that as my cue for leaving, see ya Mary"

"It's Rory"

"Whatever" Tristan smirks and leaves.

_Round one to Dugrey_

----------

Ten minutes after Tristan has left Rory's place his cell phone starts ringing and smiling he answers it without even checking the caller id.

"What took you so long?" he wonders.

"How the hell was that following my lead?" Rory barks from the other end.

"Never been good at taking orders, besides I got you out of your house tomorrow, so you can have some real fun didn't I?" Tristan smirks.

"Who says I didn't already have plans? And wipe that smirk off your face"

_Man she is getting to know me too well_

"What hand holding with Beav at the Stars Hollow square? Sounds exciting" Tristan snorts.

"Dean" Rory automatically corrects him.

"Like I care and no plan of yours will top what I've in mind"

"A little full of yourself aren't you?"

"Always"

"Let me guess this fun involves you and me naked?"

"Actually no, not that it can't be arranged, but mind out of the gutter Gilmore. I was thinking about Maddy's party"

"That's original" Rory snorts "Besides as far as having fun goes, spending an evening getting hostile stares from chiltonites, not on the top of the list."

"Ok, first off Maddy's parties is always something different, she somehow always finds new and fun things to do, second there will be enough booze there to make you forget all about those mean chiltonites and third you had fun the last time, admit it"

"Yeah" Rory reluctantly agrees, thinking back a month in time when this whole thing with Tristan started.

"So how about it?" Tristan asks feeling he has won her over.

"Fine, I'll come but don't ever pull this crap again"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Tristan replies with crossed fingers as he has no intention of honouring that particular promise.

"Good, you can just come in tomorrow, mom will at the Inn" Rory says before hanging up without another word.

_Tomorrow should be interesting._ Tristan thinks as he disconnects the call and reluctantly continues his drive back to Hartford.

----------

The grass is still moist and the air somewhat chilly from the previous days downpour but thankfully the sun is showing itself again by Saturday evening, which finds one Tristan Dugrey enjoying a cigarette by his car outside the Gilmore residence in Stars Hollow while studying the Harley Davidson parked in front of him.

_That's one wicked looking bike, wonder what else Mare has up her sleeve. This is shaping up to be a helluva lot more interesting than I originally thought…I will definitely never be bored with this one._

The feeling of the cigarette burning his fingers snaps him back to reality and cursing he steps it out on the ground.

----------

Still cursing he stomps into the Gilmore house without knocking, remembering what Rory said about being alone.

"GILMORE, YOU GOT SOME OINTMENT OR SOMETHING I CAN BORROW? I BURNED MYSELF ON THE GOD DAMN CIG" Tristan shouts while kicking of his shoes.

Since he doesn't get an answer he starts walking towards her bedroom, but stops dead in his tracks upon seeing a blonde man, around his early thirties sitting on the couch looking for all intents and purposes like he belongs there.

"Who the hell are you?" Tristan asks his senses on high alert.

"Rory's dad Chris and you are?" Chris calmly answers.

"Tristan Dugrey" Tristan introduces himself, relaxing his posture somewhat.

"And how do you know Rory?" Chris wonders genuinely interested because he has sensed something different about Rory ever since he showed up for a surprise visit. It's very subtle and he's sure Lorelai hasn't picked up on it, hell he probably wouldn't have either if he had been around more.

_Wow how the hell do I answer that? Sir I don't exactly know your daughter as much as I screw her on regular basis…yeah I think not…cuz I'm kinda fond of certain parts of my anatomy_

Just as Tristan is about to use one of his best skills, bullshitting parents, Lorelai comes bounding down the stairs and saves him the trouble.

"Chris who are you talk…." She begins asking but trails off when she sees Tristan "Oh it's you" she finishes with a frown.

"Yeah and I'm just thrilled to see you too" Tristan mumbles.

"What was that?" Lorelai inquires.

"Nothing. GILMORE GET A MOVE ON WILL YA!! I WANT TO SALVAGE WHAT I CAN OUT OF THIS EVENING!" he shouts after Rory for the second time that evening.

"Who do you think you are, coming here screaming at my daughter in my HOUSE!! You can't just barge in here ordering Rory around and expecting her to follow your every whim. Cuz I got news for you buddy, she is not one of your servants or brainless friends who would just die for some attention from the almighty king of Chilton. In fact she does this only to help with makes her a helluva lot better than some rich spoiled brat living on his parents banking account meaning you" Lorelai rants, just stopping to catch her breath.

"Someone care to fill me in here cuz I think my book is missing a couple of pages" Chris interjects before Lorelai gets a second wind, surprised at her attitude.

"Nothing just wound up too tight here doesn't like me" Tristan nods towards Lorelai "MARY COME ON!" he tries again, this time a little more desperate as he wants nothing more than to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Why are you screaming Mary?" Chris wonders confused and momentarily forgets that he was about to scold this kid for being disrespectful.

"Cuz he has memory problems" Rory answers her father's question, finally coming out from her room dressed in a pair of black ripped jeans and a red shirt with her hair in a pony tail.

_Multi-functioning _ _outfit, good move Mare, just loosen a couple of buttons and you're good to go…wait why do I know that…how do I know that…geez I got to stop sleeping with ditzs whose only interest is fashion…whoa stop sleeping around…now I'm scaring myself…_

Tristan shudders at the way his thoughts have taken before raising to Rory's bait.

"Nothing wrong with the memory, just wanting to be special. And what is it with girls and never being on time?"

"I'm here now, geez keep your pants on"

"Now that is something I've never heard from a girl before" Tristan wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"It's just a figure of speech Dugrey" Rory says through gritted teeth.

"Sure it is" Tristan mocks Rory.

"Whatever. Let's get this show on the road" Rory roles her eyes at Tristan, while talking and starts pushing him towards the door. "Oh and don't wait up cuz I've no idea when we'll be done" she adds as an afterthought just before opening the door.

"Ok, bye Sweets" Lorelai says.

"Bye mom, dad, see ya" Rory replies over her shoulder before closing the door.

----------

As soon as the door closes behind the teens Chris turns around and faces Lorelai.

"What was that all about?" he demands to know, folding his arms across his chest.

"What was what?" Lorelai asks innocently.

"Don't play games with me, I know you to well for that Lore. I'm talking about your attitude towards Tristan."

"What attitude? Now if I only could find my shoes and we'll be on our way to Luke's and edible food" Lorelai opts for avoidance and a change of subject.

"Lore" Chris says sternly, having no intention on letting her get away with it.

"Fine. It's just he rubs me the wrong way ya know? He is everything I've been trying to protect Rory from all her life, the arrogance, the innuendos, the I'm better than anyone else attitude plus it doesn't exactly help his cause that he has been pestering Rory from day one, making her life at Chilton miserable. I tell you what if she wasn't so dead set on going to Harvard, I would never have let her go there in the first place cuz it seems like nothing has changed since our days" Lorelai tries to explain her obvious dislike of Tristan.

"Well the kids probably has"

"Very funny Chris"

"Seriously though, Rory seems to be ok with him, why can't you?"

"Rory is not ok with him; she is just too damn nice to say no to those idiots at Chilton, who think it's a good idea to have her tutoring him."

"So Rory doesn't like him?" Chris asks confused.

"Like?! Hell no, more like tolerating. Now about my shoes"

"I think I saw them in the kitchen"

"What are they doing in the kitchen?"

"Don't ask me, it's your house" Chris holds his hands up in defence.

"Ok, I'll go get them and then it's Luke's" Lorelai says and walks to the kitchen on her quest for her shoes.

When she has gone Chris turns around and watches Rory getting into the car smiling at something Tristan said, looking far more relaxed than she has been lately.

_I dunno…I think your intuition is off on this one Lore_

_----------_

Groaning Rory wakes up Sunday by the harsh sunlight filtering through her blinds and in an attempt to block it out she pulls her blanket over her head. Tristan had been right, there had been enough alcohol at Maddy's to make her forget all about the stares from fellow chiltonites along with some other things, like her name. Unfortunately that kind of fun comes with a package deal of waking up the following morning with a marching band in your head and sandpaper in your month. A glance at her alarm clock tells her it's about 1 pm and she better get up before her mom takes it upon herself to give her a typical Lorelai wake up call, which means coming in and jumping up and down on her bed, something Rory is pretty sure her stomach can't handle today.

_Yeah that would probably just induce a puke-a-thon, which judging by the taste in my month I did enough of yesterday. Maybe I can just fake being sick…oh shit dad is here, which means family time, which means Luke's and just lovely_

Reluctantly she pulls herself away from the cocoon she has made in her bed and slowly makes her way to the kitchen, afraid any sudden movements will cause her to make a trip to the bathroom. Once reaching the kitchen she has to shield her eyes at the sudden brightness and it takes a minute or two before her eyes adjust to the light, but once they do she sees her dad sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, looking serious.

_Fuck that can't be good_

"Morning sleeping beauty" Chris greets in a deliberately high voice, testing his theory that Rory's is hangover and the resulting wince is all the proof he needs.

"Dad" Rory grunts while sinking down on the closes kitchen chair.

"How is the hangover?"

"It's a bitch; I'm never drinking ag…." Rory stops mid sentence, frowning her brows together in confusion "Wait you know?"

"Yeah it's pretty obvious kiddo, with the whole clinging onto the walls like if you let go you will fall down, half-open eyes and the o-my-God-there-is-an-elephant-standing-on-my-head-look you have going on plus you weren't exactly stellar coming in last night"

"You were upstairs sleeping with mom, and with sleeping I mean being asleep and nothing you say can convince me otherwise"

"I was but I guess it most have been all those years of living alone because I woke up when you came in. What I'm curious about is what the hell were you thinking and most importantly how a tutoring session turned in to what judging by the state you're in now a hell of a party?"

"Dad please, not so loud" Rory groans, letting her head fall on the table.

"I'm waiting" Chris says impatiently, but has never the less lowered his voice.

_Ok Rory think, if only this pounding would stop…ah the hell with it, might as well go with the truth well for the most part anyway since dad is way better at detecting when I'm lying…what's up with that by the way…so not the time_

"Well we finished early and then Tristan wanted to check this party out and I tagged along. One thing led to another and here I'm" Rory shrugs

"Why didn't you just come home when you were finished?" Chris asks.

"Cuz I didn't want to be the goody two shoes for once, I needed to blow off some steam and it seemed a good of a way as any. Don't tell me you didn't do the same thing when you were my age?"

"Oh I did, more than once in fact, but I also fathered a child at 16"

"Good point"

"Look, I know what it feels like needing to blow off some steam, but there is other ways of doing it"

_Yeah like fucking Tristan and cutting, which by the way I also did yesterday_

Rory just nods at her father's statement.

"Rory I need you to answer me truthfully on this one, was this the first time this happened?"

"Yeah" Rory quickly lies, knowing the truth would just cause too much of a hassle.

"Good, then I hope you've learned your lesson"

"That's it?" Rory wonders surprised

"Yeah, I'm thinking the hang over you're sporting will be punishment enough for a first time offender" Chris half smiles at the irony of him parenting Rory.

"Tell me about it. Any tips on how to get rid of it?"

"Yeah, take these" Chris tosses her some aspirins "go to bed, drink lots of fluid and hope you won't spend the rest of the day going in shuttle traffic to the bathroom. Oh and don't worry about your mom I'll cover for you this once"

"Thanks" Rory gratefully takes the pills with a couple of gulps of water before retreating to her blissfully dark and quiet bedroom.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

_**Pressure**_

**An:** **English is not my first language so there will be typos and grammar mistakes although I'll do my best to minimize them, but if you see any big ones please let me know, so I can correct them.**

**An update..yaay… I'm just as shocked as you're but this time I have a valid excuse. My laptop has been in and out on repairs since January and when I finally got it back I was in the middle of writing my final essay for the semester and when I had turned that one in, the internet supplier cut my internet and I had to get a new supplier and they had to ****deliver so on…and now when I've told you my life story, let's move on to the chapter at hand. I'm not completely happy with the language in this one, but being beta-less as I'm, it will have to do.**

**What you need to know**** AU, starts when Rory begins Chilton. Everything until then that is the background is the same as on the show except that Dean and Rory are already dating and Tristan is a year older than Rory.**

**Disclaimer: No way, no how, no hell do I own anything remotely close to Gilmore Girls.**

**Rating:**** strong M/R**

**Everything in italics is the characters thoughts.**

**Italics and bold are flashbacks.**

_**Chapter 9**_

From an early age on Tristan learned that the name Dugrey came with certain rules of conduct that needed to be followed no matter what and one of the first and most profound rule influncing the kind of person he grew up into Tristan learned was that you under no circumstances show your emotions, always keep your game face on or better yet condition yourself into to feeling nothing. The rule in question he was taught courtesy of his father at the ripe age of one. Tristan remembers it like it happened yesterday, it was back when his parents actually went to the same resort for vacation and this time they were pawning him off to a particular nasty nanny and he was making a fuss about it, clinging onto one of his father's legs, crying his heart out. Normally a parent, who experience this kind of scene with their only child tend to comfort them or at least try to, but not his father, he had simply grabbed Tristan hard enough to leave marks and shook him, before preceding to tell him that it isn't manly to cry. At first Tristan had thought his father was kidding, but after taking one look into his father's stonecold eyes his hands went up to his cheeks to dry the tears he had shed. After this incident all Tristan wanted for a long time was his father's approval and to get it he knew he couldn't ever cry again and made a pact with himself to that end and this was a pact he could keep throughout his entire childhood short at it was despite the fact that he was kind of a wild child and always ended up with an assortment of scrapes, bruises, concussions and broken limps. It was first in his teens Tristan consciously stopped trying to please his father, but unconsciously he still craved for his approval despite the front he put up. Another thing the events of that fateful day accomplished was to take away what little innocence Tristan had to begin with and his faith and trust in other people became non-existent from that day on. He therefore developed the unemotional, cruel and calculating traits that were purely Dugrey in character. By the time Tristan hit his teens he had perfected the mask of indifference he had been forced to wear from an early age and was on the surface a source of constant envy from his peers, boys wanted to be him and girls just wanted him period, but underneath all that he was still the same scared little boy that wouldn't let go of his father's leg. No one around him knew his main outlet was to drink himself to oblivion because he had lost the ability to cry, or hit or talk or something along those lines a long time ago, besides all those things are some kind of emotion and showing emotions are a weakness and being weak just isn't unacceptable in the kind of life he leads. Tristan was by no means a virgin by the time he started Chilton but it was there that he learnt how to utilize his charisma into getting girls into the sack and most of all this where were he started to use them shamelessly as an alternative outlet to his drinking. His conquests in bed earned him the title king of Chilton within a couple of months and no one ever questioned it, in fact by the end of each year there were few or none of the girls in attendance that he hadn't role around with between the sheets at least once and that is why fresh blood, like Rory, always caught his interest. It was all a game, a way to continue functioning on a basic level and practice to when he was forced into the family business. In Chilton Tristan made a rule of surrounding himself with people, well morons, who in a million years wouldn't figured out a way to break through the façade he put up every single day or even that it existed in the first place. The girls he never kept around for more than a week out of fear of them getting too close, quick blow offs and not dating the smart ones became a defence mechanism for him so he could keep his secrets, just that secret. To his family and everyone else around him he was for the time being fulfilling his role as a Dugrey, ruthless, emotionless and cold, but that doesn't mean he like the life that has been mapped out for him since birth, it just means he has resigned to it. Since he has no control over the direction his own life is taking, his destiny, everything else has become about exercising control over anything or anyone he can. Things like trust and dependency on others are not things Tristan grew up with and in the present day they have become rules he lives by and what keeps him from getting hurt, but it also is the thing that currently has him pacing the length of his room repeating to himself that he doesn't need anyone like a mantra with his cellphone in his hand, fighting the urge to call Rory in Boston.

Tristan's pacing is interrupted by someone knocking on his door and by the sound of it, it isn't the first knock.

"Yeah" Tristan distractedly calls out, thinking it's just one of the maids about to tell him dinner is ready or something.

"It's yes Tristan" his mother enters the room, correcting his English, looking as sterile as ever with her grey skirt and white shirt

_Great that's just great, all I needed to make this weekend __ craptastic is the parentals at home playing all parenty… and what do you know here they are in a clinch…what have I done to deserve this!!_

"For the love of…Mother I don't care if it's yes or yeah, in fact I …" Tristan starts but stops before he can say what's on his mind and disregard the most fundamental rule of the Dugrey family, showing emotions. Taking a deep breath he bottles up his emotions like the expert he is and once he feels he has accomplish that he turns his attention back to his mother.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here" his mother calmly answers with a facial expression telling Tristan that she rather have her skin pealed off than being back in Hartford.

_Could have fooled me_

"Mother" Tristan says sternly, calling her lie.

"Your father has requested your presence in the study" his mother answers him, giving up any pretences of being there of her own free will.

_Geez running his errands now mother? And here I thought all your obligations to this so called marriage ended when you produced a male heir…what did he threat to cut you off or something?_

"Alright I'll be right there" Tristan tiredly agrees, wondering what he might have done that prompted his father to demand his mother's company back to Hartford.

"Tristan dear, I suggest you change out of those hideous clothes before your father sees you" his mother criticizes his preferred clothing style before turning around and walking away from him without another word.

_Well there is a picture I'm used to,__ my mother's back. And what the hell does she mean with hideous clothes, these are Nike for crying out load. Hmm but maybe I should change because lord know father doesn't need anymore ammunition…but then again the only reason he would want to talk with me is to give me a lecture about something and he might as well do it while I'm wearing something comfortable…besides of all the things father would be on my case about I think clothing style comes way down the list after why don't you get a haircut and the whole you go to one of the best private schools in Connecticut so why is it so hard for you to speak grammatical correct thingy. _

Signing Tristan begins walking downstairs to his father's study to see what the old man has found to lecture him about this time.

----------

An hour or so later Tristan reluctantly enters this weekend's blow out with two clear goals in mind, to get laid and to get shit faced enough to forget all about Rory and his father's half an hour long lecture about responsibilities and o yeah expectations of a Dugrey. To be completely honest after his father's lecture he isn't exactly in a parting kind of mood, but going to this party had two clear advantages first and foremost it got him out of the house and his parents and second he got the mandatory party of the weekend for the king of Chilton out of the way. Besides sitting at home getting shit faced always proved a great deal harder with the parentals there, fighting loud enough to kill his buzz. Immediately upon entering he sets his sights on the refreshments table and has just enough time to drown one beer before his so called friend Justin shows up.

_Friend my ass…he would stab in the back faster than lighting strikes if he thought __it would give him higher status on the popularity scale._

"Dugrey my man, what's cooking?" Justin slaps his hand in a friendly greeting.

"Not much, just checking out the playing field" Tristan nonchantly answers, nodding towards the dance floor being in full king of Chilton mode.

"Ah looking to score?" Justin nods in understanding.

"Don't I always?" Tristan rhetorically asks.

"Yeah, so what took you so long? I thought you were going to show earlier"

"Well the parental units are in town" Tristan offers as a form of explanation.

"Why?" Justin asks confused.

"Beats me, probably time for the yearly display of the devoted family" Tristan shrugs.

_Devoted family__...what a joke!! Unless devoted means just meeting at social functions and others times when it's convenient to be seen as a family. Guess one of the criterias for being devoted parents are to have no clue what is going on in their only child's life…say for instance the fact that I fluked lit last year and have to redo it._

"Oh that's always fun, so seen anything you interesting?" Justin wonders nodding towards the crowd.

"Dunno, maybe, who is that?" Tristan asks nodding towards a busty blonde, dancing.

"Oh that's the birthday girl, Chelsea I think, but I wouldn't go there"

"Why not?"

"Well she has been around the block once or twice if ya know what I mean?!" Justin hints at Tristan.

_Like you haven't_

"So what? It's not like I'm looking for a potential wife, I just want some piece of ass and hers is as good as any. Besides practice makes perfect" Tristan winks before finishing his second beer for the evening

"Whatever man, just remember no glove, no love"

"Dude you're so lame, besides what love got to do with it,I just want to get laid. Now excuse me" Tristan says and grabs two glasses of punch on the table behind Justin before making his way over to what hopefully will be his conquest for the evening.

----------

It doesn't take Tristan long to charm Chelsea into showing him her room and once there he immediately kisses her willing mouth and backs her towards the bed. To his relief he doesn't feel any sparks or anything of that nature when his lips meets hers and when skin meets skin he finds, to his immense relief that he still is able to think and control his body's movements, something that seems impossible whenever Rory is the part. As strange as it may sound Tristan enjoys the feeling of being able to shut down and just go through motions the way he used to, before Rory, without giving rat ass of who he does it with and being able to do this, proves to him that part of him still is the Tristan Dugrey he has worked so hard to create over the years. Sex before Rory had been nothing else than to find release and a body to temporarily chase away the cold with and as soon as him and whatever girl, who was the conquest for the evening, were happy and sweaty he was out of there as soon as he could get dressed again in order to avoid the otherwise mandatory cuddling session, which always led him to feel suffocated. Granted he had never really cared about his partners and therefore probably didn't get the point of snuggling afterwards, but that was the way he was wired and he has no plans to change that anytime soon. Therefore his plan this evening was to, as always, be out of there pretty fast, so as soon as Chelsea had climaxed he wastes no time rolling of her, disposing the condom and pulling his pants back up from where they are hanging around his ankles.

"Hey where are you going in such a hurry?" Chelsea purrs from were she is laying on the bed, legs spread, dress bunched up around her waist when she sees Tristan getting ready to leave. She somehow manages to catch him of guard enough to drape her arms around him and dragging him back down.

"Out of here" Tristan curtly replies, trying to resist the pull but finding it hard since his balance is a bit off.

"Ah don't do that, come back to bed" Chelsea pouts.

"Don't think so. I got what I wanted and now I'm leaving" Tristan coldly replies and regains enough balance to untangle himself from her embrace. Once free he heads for the door.

"That's it, you're just going to leave me here!!??" Chelsea screams looking like a three year old throwing a tantrum.

"Pretty much yeah" Tristan coldly answers.

"No one leaves me and gets away with it." Chelsea meanicily says narrowing her eyes and sitting up in bed.

"Really, that's not what I heard" Tristan perfectly arches one of his eyebrows and looks at her.

"Meaning what?"

"Let's not do this ok? Can't I just leave and we call this what it is, a one nighter" Tristan says while tiredly rubbing his temples, trying to avoid a confrontation.

"No way I want to know why?" Chelsea insists with a tone of voice showing that she isn't used to being denied anything.

"Babe I hate to break it to you, but I don't do relationships asks anyone. In the words of a wise person I'm the fuck them, leave them kind of guy, always has been, always will and now since we have fucked I'm leaving and just like that mission accomplished" Tristan tries one last time not to lash out but she is really working on his last nerve and when Chelsea's voice once again prevents him from making his escape something just snaps. "Apparently I need to spell this out in order for you to get it into your thick skull that I don't want to have anything more to do with you, not now, not ever. Let's have one thing straight right now, I never planned on staying in here longer than necessary to get off especially not with someone apparently half the school has besieged at one point or another and for the record isn't nearly as good as she should be with all the practice she has had. I came here looking to get laid simple as that and you were the first moderately attractive girl I laid my eyes on, so I went for it, but if I had know what a whiny bitch you turned out to be, I would have kept looking. Now are we done here?" Tristan icily asks a stunned Chelsea and when he doesn't hear a peep out of her he turns around and finally exits the room.

Once outside he leans against the wall for support and takes a moment to gather himself not liking the fact that she forced his hand in saying things he hadn't planned on, but not really regretting it since she had really gotten on his nerves and needed to be taught a lesson.

_Now that could go down __in the history books as the biggest mistake I have ever made up to date._

Signing he pushes away from the wall, once again in the king of Chilton persona and walks downstairs looking for something stronger to drink.

----------

Rory's evening hasn't exactly shaped up to be any better , but after an excruciating long evening spent at her dad's parents mansion, which by the way makes Emily's and Richard's place look like a small country house, she is finally back at her room at Chris's place in Boston. As soon as they had gotten back she had gone for the kitchen and the coffeemaker to refill her reserves after having to spend an entire evening without it since her dad's parents doesn't think it's an appropriate drink for a young lady.

_If the only knew how unladylike I have been lately_

Rory thinks as she crawls up in her bed, coffee in one hand and her journal in the other, wearing her pjs. But she doesn't even get a change to get settled in before there is knock on her door and she quickly scrambles for a sweater to cover herself up in before answering the door for her dad.

"Hey kiddo, I just wanted to apologize for my parents this evening" Chris sticks his head in saying.

"Don't worry about it dad, I'm used to it"

"I know and that's the sad part. You really shouldn't be"

"Yeah well it kind of comes with the territory of being the result of a teen pregnancy. I mean mom's relationship with her parents isn't exactly good either, but I got to admit it's better than yours"

"Yeah well I've always been an disappointment to my parents even before your mom got pregnant and well that didn't exactly make things better, but you shouldn't be force to be subject to that so I'm sorry. Oh and I promise to never again take you to dinner there"

Rory really wants to comfort her dad by saying it wasn't that bad and he shouldn't be ashamed of his parents, but truth of the matter is it was all that and more, so she stays quiet and let her dad continue.

"Anyway I figured after tonight we deserve some fun so how about we take the bike out for a ride tomorrow?" Chris hopefully asks

"Sounds good" Rory genuinely smiles for the first time that evening because she loves being out, driving the bike, the feeling of the wind blowing to her hair, the way it can make you forget about everything else but the road ahead of you, the sense of freedom it gives you.

_Guess that's why dad loves it so much_

"Alright then, I'll let you get some sleep, night" Chris gives Rory a good night hug to which Rory responds.

"Night dad" she mumbles into his shoulder before letting go and Chris leaves her alone.

Since she still isn't tired Rory decides to give writing in her journal another shoot and chucks off the warm sweater again before settling in her bed.

**Dear Journal,**

**I'm spending the weekend at my dad's and at first I was thrilled at the idea of spending some time away from Stars Hollow, to be able to let my hair down a bit more than I normally do, because let's face it, if I say smoked in Stars Hollow or did something else out of character, the whole town would know about it within minutes and go nuts about it, trying to figure out what's wrong. Here in Boston on the other hand I can be anonymous. No one here gives a rat ass if they see me smoking outside a coffee house wearing a pair of old torn jeans and having my hair hanging loose and unwashed over my back, because they don't know me, they don't know how I'm suppose to be. I guess that's why I like coming here but now I got a bit sidetracked, as I said I was thrilled about spending some time in Boston, at least until reality caught up with me, and with reality I mean I got reminded of what a pain in ass both mom and Dean are when I'm out of town. I don't know how I could have forgotten the way they constantly are pestering me with phone calls, just to check in. Granted they do it for different reasons but never the less it's nerve wrecking. I know Dean does it because he genuinely misses me, which always serves to remind me how much more invested in this so called relationship he's than me. Now my mom that is a different story, I'm sure she misses me too, but that is not the main reason why she calls. Her main reason is that she doesn't trust dad with me and is just waiting for him to screw up so she once again can step in and be the hero, as in single handingly raising a daughter. Little does she know that dad does a hell of a lot better job than she has been doing lately. Anyway after having a numerous of calls from the both of them throughout the day I wasn't exactly in the best frame of mind when dad dropped the bombshell that we were going to have dinner at his parents' place, which was about the last thing I wanted to do because it meant more playing the perfect daughter. To his defence I must say he looked apoplectic when he told me and I didn't quite get why until now when I first hand have seen what his parents are like. Let me tell you compare to those people Emily and Richard are the most easy going people in the world, mom definitely doesn't give them enough credit. The funny thing is the worse part of the dinner wasn't watching dad being reprimanded for everything he did, having the past rehashed, or being forced to escape to the bathroom numerous of times due to panic attacks or cutting, no it was the fact that I in the midst of all that missed Dugrey. **

**Yep tonight I did something I promised myself I would never do, I missed him, not just as in I missed his touch or the feeling of him moving inside of me, no I missed HIM as well as the sex. The only reason I can think of for that is that he brings out a fire in me that I haven't felt in a long time, something which unfortunately gives him some leverage on me.**

Rory's writing is interrupted by her cell phone ringing from somewhere in her room and while she is looking for it, she is muttering to herself about how she just talked with Dean, and wish he would just leave her alone, not having a doubt in her mind that it must be Dean again, so when she finally finds it she flips it open without even checking who it's.

"Hey"

"Ello is who?" A familiar voice, which doesn't belong to Dean, asks her.

"Tristan is that you?"

"Mary?" Tristan asks surprised.

"Yep, why do you sound surprised, you called me"

"Noooo, upid thing did"

"Huh?"

"I didn all"

"Didn't what?" Rory asks confused

"All u" Tristan tries to clarify.

"Didn all me. What the hell are talking about...wait a minute... Tristan, are you drunk?" Rory asks with barely concealed laughter.

" A wittle bit"

"Aha and you thought it was a good idea to call and make an ass out of yourself?" Rory chuckles, secretly glad for the distraction from her evening from hell.

"Noooo, am ost"

"You're what?"

"Am ost"

"Am ost" Rory repeats to herself until she has decrypted Tristan's drunken ramblings. "Ahh, you're lost" Rory clarifies

"Mmm, am ost"

"Ok, look around do you seen anything familiar?" Rory tries to get a clue out of Tristan to help her figure out were he is.

"Offh" she hears after a moment of silence

"Tristan, what happened, Tristan!"

" Upid ground"

"You fell down?!" Rory laughs

"Not my ault ground upid"

"Yeah I mean it's not like it hasn't been there for longer than you have lived" Rory mocks Tristan.

_Hey this is fun_

"So anything familiar?" Rory tries again

"Green"

"What?"

"All green"

"Ok, so you're laying face down in a lawn, not much help here. Wait a minute is that music I hear?" Rory asks

"Mmm party" Tristan absently answers

"You're outside the party?" Rory signs in relief that things aren't as bad as she thought.

"I an sing"

"No I'm" Rory starts answering, but is interrupted by Tristan belting out AC/DCs Highway to hell.

_So my ears are never going to recover from this, but at least he's a fun drunk_

Rory thinks as she lays back, turns the lights out and prepares herself to fall asleep to Tristan's drunken singing.

_I guess things could be worse_

TBC

----------

I was trying to make Tristan talk like he was wasted, but I think I got Tristan to talk baby language…or what do you think? Any tips how to written a drunken dialogue?


	11. Chapter 10

_**Pressure**_

**An:** **English is not my first language so there will be typos and grammar mistakes although I'll do my best to minimize them, but if you see any big ones please let me know, so I can correct them.**

**First off lots of thanks for the reviews! I'm surprised that anyone is reading this even more so that the story has been put on favourite alert by some people, which is a first for me and makes me very happy. **

**Second I just want to say that even though it has been a while since I last updated I haven't forgotten about the story and I'm working on it every chance I get. Sadly though I don't think I'll be able to update anymore frequently in the future, but I promise I'll finish this story, it just may take some time. **

**What you need to know**** AU, starts when Rory begins Chilton. Everything until then that is the background is the same as on the show except that Dean and Rory are already dating and Tristan is a year older than Rory.**

**Disclaimer: No way, no how, no hell do I own anything remotely close to Gilmore Girls.**

**Rating:**** strong M/R**

**Everything in italics is the characters thoughts.**

**Italics and bold are flashbacks.**

**Chapter 10**

**_Present…_**

**Rory's p.o.v**

The only sound that can be heard in the house is the sound of Rory's pencil scratching the surface of her notebook as she writes down the sordid story of hers and Tristan's going ons since last fall, for her mom to read, in attempt to explain why she is about to act the way she's. Slowly Rory can see how her true character pours out on the piece of paper in front of her and she can't help but hope that her mom somehow will accept the fact that this is the real Rory but at the same time she knows the extent of her mom's inability to accept the fact she is not as innocent, naïve or sweet as her mom thinks. And knowing this Rory is pretty sure her mom will move heaven and earth to find the corruptor of her innocent little girl, which in her mind will be Tristan. Luckily for him they will be long gone by then and he will be safe from the wrath of Lorelai Gilmore the second, which is just another reason for doing this even though it scares the shit out of her, Rory can't see any other way out of these lives that has been assigned to them. Without meaning to Rory's mind wanders back to that night in Boston and its significant aftermath.

_That drunken phone call from Tristan to me in Boston marked the first milestone in the complicated, roller coaster like route that lead __us to the kind of relationship we have today for a bunch of reasons._

_Firstly. it was the first time I talked with Tristan since we started screwing each other that didn't end up with us either screwing or fighting, I don't know why we didn't fight maybe it was because he was wasted and had momentarily let his guard down, or maybe it was because I desperately needed a distraction after the whole debacle at my grandparents' place, either way it happened and I don't regret it. It was the first time in years I didn't fall asleep from crying myself to exhaustion, but rather to the sound of Tristan belting out Highway to hell, which was kind of fitting since it was us, the most screwed up people I have ever known. _

_Secondly that evening I had come to the realization that I could miss him not just for the physical relief he offered but also as a person and frankly that realization shocked me to my very core. The next day went by in a daze for me as I had a hard time grasping the fact that the first person I knowingly miss, wasn't my boyfriend but rather a guy that was the epitome of everything I had ever learned to hate, he was rich, spoiled, unreliable, selfish, fickle and could be incredible cruel when he put his mind to it, in short he was everything Dean, my loving, reliable but also boring boyfriend, wasn't. Or actually I had a hard time coming over the irony of that I had built my entire life on not needing anyone, to stay in control and to be as independent as possible and in a short period of time Tristan had managed to get me to lose control on more occasions than I care to remember. The idea of missing anyone even more missing Tristan. who didn't exactly inspire confidence on the dependency scale, scared the shit out of me and made me come to the conclusion it was time to cut my losses and stop sleeping with him. Well at least that was my intention things, however, didn't exactly go down that way. Nevertheless Monday morning I entered Chilton with a new found determination of breaking it off with him and go back to my pre-Tristan life, but for whatever reason I had a hard time telling him that so when he once again started playing the avoidance game I was thrilled__, at first at least, thinking I was free to return to my normal, but as it turned out my normal had changed to involve a certain up to no good blue eyed blonde and as the days went by the absence of him wrecked havoc on my system, I was being exceptional irritable, snapped at a moments notice and basically I was being a bitch. I could feel myself ducking under the pressure and that just cutting wasn't doing it for me anymore but I didn't know how to fix it, or rather I didn't want to admit to myself what the cause was, at least not at first and when I finally acknowledged it I was too afraid to act, too stuck in my own illusion of needing to stay in control, too afraid to be vulnerable. However those fears didn't change the fact that my life was like a pressure boiler were I constantly was at risk of giving into the shadows and numbness that threatened to pull me into the darkness with its promises of permanent sweet relief nor did it change the fact that my two ways of chasing away said shadows was cutting and sex with Tristan, actually I don't think it was the sex itself that did it, I think it was about feeling any emotion besides numbness… no matter if it was anger or lust or something else. Those days without Tristan made me realize that my two ways of relief worked best together. __Unfortunately mom picked up on my foul mood, which quite frankly wasn't that hard because it was quite a change from my normal perceived sunny disposition. Fortunately for the time being I could blame it on PMS, but I knew that excuse wasn't going to fly for long and I needed to do something about it. Anyway I was still trying to figure out a way to handle things when Tristan one day dragged me into the supply closet during our lunch break for some midday fun and to say I was relieved at his actions would be the understatement of the century. It was fast, rough and urgent, exactly what I needed and after that I had enough strength to go back to playing normal Rory again. However I realized right there and then that I needed to stop fighting whatever pull it was Tristan had on me and enjoy it as long as it lasted. _

_The main reason for me to function those days was that I didn't want to disappoint people around me by not living up to the molds of the perfect daughter, student, girlfriend and town's princess, people had assigned to me with no fault of my own. Looking back I realize I was living my life for everyone else, everything I was, I was because someone expected it of me, be a good student bam I got myself into Chilton, find a good boyfriend bam I started dating Dean and so things went on until I met Tristan. With him there was no way of conduct or expectation, I could take a break from being perfect and got to indulge in some partying and other habits I've always been sheltered from. I know mom thought she did me a favour by keeping me away from everything she had hated growing up, but what she did was trapping me into a role I hadn't chosen. Here she was expecting me to be above all __that when in reality I was smacked in the middle of it. Just like any other teenager I needed to vent and take a break from reality from time to time even though I did it for distinctly different reason than the others the result was the same. The thing that made spending time with Tristan relaxing in a way was that he didn't give a shit about what kind of person I was suppose to be in fact I think he had some perverse pleasure in seeing me behaving so out of character at the parties we attended or at our secret rendezvous. Don't get me wrong I kept most of my life hidden from him and made a rule of not letting him in, so he could see how truly messed up I was and I prided myself in keeping that little bit of control in this fucked up roller coaster of a bonk buddies relationship we had, but I didn't feel a need to be perfect around him and that meant a lot,_

_Back then Tristan and I had only two modes, fucking and fighting, hell I'm not even sure us fucking wasn't another way of fighting, either way it was intoxicating and addictive. However, as the weeks turned into months I to my horror saw how we started to relate to each other on other levels, hell even respect each other. I saw how Tristan avoided making out with the catch of the week in front of me and that wasn't a development I was comfortable with because it meant he acknowledged something was going on between us even if it just was the fact that we were screwing, but I also knew that if I didn't want to mess up the routine we had fallen into and that worked for us I better just shut up and deal. However our established routine came crashing down that fateful day in December that changed everything _

**---------------------------------------**

**Tristan's p.o.v**

Thirty minutes away in the Dugrey mansion in Hartford a similar scene is playing out in Tristan's room, His bag is packed and laying on his bed with the keys to his beloved car on top of it. His car, his baby, is the only thing he has no plans on leaving behind because ever since he first laid eyes on it when he was fifteen it has been the only constant in his life His baby has been there through his ups and downs, hasn't abandon him when he has let the mask fall, has always been listening when he has complained and has always been a comforting presence whenever he has been sad, has had another run in with his dad or been confused, which as of late has been a pretty common state of mind for Tristan, basically his baby offers a sanctuary he isn't ready to leave behind, besides they will definitely need a car. Tristan has no romanticized vision about this thing Rory and he is doing, he knows it will be tough, tight on cash and some time along the line they will most likely have to resort to sleeping in the car and they will probably be on each others throats more times than not, but he also knows that this option is the preferred one for both of them. Tristan's routine this evening differs from Rory's in one important aspect and that is the fact that Tristan unlike Rory isn't even going to attempt to give and explanation to the situation at hand. He simply plans on leaving a note saying he has had enough and has left, a note that most likely some maid coming up to tell him dinner is ready tomorrow evening will find. In fact Tristan is pretty damn sure his absence won't be notice until then since he is known for shipping breakfast in favour of sleeping in late and leaving more times than not undetected, Rory however is another story and with that in mind he casts a glance at the clock on his nightstand not wanting to be late to Stars Hollow, but upon seeing he has some time before he has to leave he returns to staring out the window and thinking back on the school year.

_I don't even remember making that phone call, which probably is a good thing since the idea of letting anyone, let alone someone I slept with, to see me that out of control was and still is terrifying. The reason for that is when you grow up in Hartford you learn pretty fast that if you ever let your guard down in front of other people, including your own flesh and blood, said people w__ill use it against you sooner or later. Luckily for me Rory hadn't grown up with the same code of conduct, so she didn't know that, but even if she had I don't think she would have used it because it isn't the kind of person she is. I mean I'm the cold, manipulating, egocentric jerk, out of the two of us, but in all honesty I can't imagine surviving living in Hartford without being that way. I guess the reason for that is that my so called parents along with the majority of adults in Hartford, aren't exactly sheltering and because of that we, the kids, all have to learn to take care of ourselves from an early age and for me that involved developing a coat of armour to protect myself against the everyday trials of being a rich kid in Hartford and in the process of doing so I developed those lovely Dugrey personality traits. I guess I can't use Hartford as an excuse to resist change much longer and that fact scares me most about doing what I'm about to do, Acting like a Dugrey, being the king of Chilton has been ingrained in my very being for so long I'm not sure I know how to act outside those roles. Sure I hate being put in them, but hating something and actually rise above it and change is two different things and I'm not sure I'm strong enough to do it, which is why Rory and I probably will fight a lot. Even though I have my fears and reservations I know it's the right thing to do but doing the right thing isn't something that comes naturally to me, I'm used to looking out for number one and by doing this for the first time in my life I'm not in it for entirely selfish reasons, no scratch that ever since Rory's and mine relationship shifted I have become less selfish but just towards her though, to the rest of the world I remain the same Tristan Dugrey, which will probably make this one hell of a shocker for everyone. By not entirely selfish reasons I mean I'm doing this as much for me as for Rory, but the reason for my decision is the fact that I couldn't silently watch Rory drown. If someone had told me at the beginning of this school year that I would be acting the knight in shining armour for the new girl I would have told said person to check into the nearest mental institution, but by a weird twist of fate that is exactly what I'm doing. I didn't ask for it, it just happened.._

_E__ven though I don't remember making that particular phone call I distinctly remember considering calling Rory at home completely…well mostly sober…and that was enough to make me decide it was about time to cancel the arrangement Rory and I had. However for some reason beyond me I couldn't bring myself to say it to her face, so I went with the avoidance strategy and planned on distance myself until she got the message. Unfortunately for me that plan went about as well as all other plans I have had concerning Rory, it went straight to hell, I think I lasted a whopping three days before I dragged her into one of the supply closets during one lunch break for some fun. It was like I wasn't in control of my own actions, like something beyond the both of us was pulling us together like gravity. After the closet incident I pretty much gave up on trying to control this thing I had with Rory, however, as a countermove I increased things I could control like mouthing back to teachers or picking up girls. Although after the whole debacle with Chelsea I developed a better screening process in order to avoid ending up in a similar situation or my personal favourite sleeping with whoever caught my eye and then trick the girl in question into falling asleep fast and then sneaking out faster thus avoiding the post-coital talk with the ones I could sense wanted something more than a quick role in the hay. Jerkish I know but I wasn't looking for something serious especially since I slept with them out of a need to feel control over something, since I certainly didn't have control when I was with Rory. When I was with Rory it was like I was being sucked in by a tidal wave, I tried to fight it but no matter what I did I was pulled under._

_Anyway after the closet episode, Rory and I went at it like bunnies for a while and on the surface it looked like we did it wherever, whenever but we had certain underlying rules we followed. The cardinal ones were to never do it in a bed, have minimal foreplay and never get completely nake__d, which was fine by me because I like it fast and rough anyway and judging by the way Rory responded I would say she did to. We avoided those two things because doing that would mean things had gotten too personal and neither of us wanted that. Sure I could do the whole having sex in a bed thing with someone else because I knew the chances that I would want to be with her for longer than a week was slim to none and than it was ok because things wouldn't have enough time to get personal, but with Rory I knew I would be coming back for more for God only knows how long so I or rather we needed a way to keep it casual with no strings attached. I know it sounds strange saying I wanted to avoid it getting personal when we already were screwing something that by definition is personal but for us that was just on a physical level, and what we desperately wanted to avoid was it getting too emotional, too intimate, basically we wanted to avoid giving it a meaning beyond physical release. It was kind of a shocker finding out that I the Hartford resident playboy had about the same screwed up view on intimacy as the small town girl. If only I had known exactly how much we had in common I wouldn't even have reflected on that detail, but at the time I was completely unaware of everything Rory hid beneath the surface since she was almost as good as me at keeping secrets._

_As the months went by I found to my greatest fear that we had moved beyond our two modes of fighting and fucking, but by the time I realized it, it was too late to do something about it without giving up the whole thing and previous experiences had taught me I didn't want that. However, the admittance of that didn't mean I let Rory in, no I was still careful about keeping my life private and Rory didn't exactly volunteer information about her home life either. I was still the same screwed up person as before we met, but the cool thing is Rory didn't try to change me, she just accepted it. Granted we just had an intense fucking buddies relationship, but still it was something new for me__, something that probably lead a long way into to getting me to this point in time, Anyway as time went by we fell into a routine of sorts, granted it was a messed up one, but it was ours and it worked, well at least until that fateful day in December. _


	12. Chapter 11

Pressure

_**Pressure**_

**An****1:** **English is not my first language so there will be typos and grammar mistakes although I'll do my best to minimize them, but if you see any big ones please let me know, so I can correct them.**

**AN2: No your eyes are not deceiving you it is an update!! I had planned on doing this earlier but as always real life got in the way but better late than never right?!**

**Anyway I was wondering if anyone is interested in beta this story for me.**

**What you need to know****:**** AU, starts when Rory begins Chilton. Everything until then that is the background is the same as on the show except that Dean and Rory are already dating and Tristan is a year older than Rory.**

**Disclaimer: No way, no how, no hell do I own anything remotely close to Gilmore Girls.**

**Rating:**** strong M/R**

**Everything in italics is the characters thoughts.**

**Italics and bold are flashbacks.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It's one of those beautiful December afternoons when the sun is making the snow on the ground sparkle and creates a picture perfect winter when all you want to do is to kick back and relax under the sun. However, that particular joy is kept from Tristan Dugrey along with the rest of the students of Chilton by their teachers' insistence that even though it is the last day before Christmas break there is no reason to let class out early. It is days like today Tristan hates school more than normally, not because he enjoys winter days that much but rather because the end of the class means he can get his hands on some aspirin and slip on his shades in an attempt to get his residue headache from last night's drinking binge under control. Said headache was under control until his current class started and he became subject to the double torture of direct sunlight and Mrs Lawrence high pitched voice, which without fail makes him wince every time she comes anywhere near him despite the fact that he consciously has tuned her out a long time ago.

_Seriously can teachers be as delusional as to think we are actually paying attention to whatever the hell they are talking about just ten minutes before the bell is about to go off the last day before Christmas break?? Just give it up already and let us go _Tristan pleads silently while massaging his temples in an attempt to get the elephant currently tap dancing in it to calm the fuck down. Unfortunately for him Mrs Lawrence does not seem to have any intention of letting them go earlier than absolutely necessary and upon realizing he has to sit through another nine minutes of this torture Tristan lets his head sink down on his desk and prays that time will speed up. Although today it seems he can't catch a break because almost as soon as his head hits the desk and he finally finds a refugee from the harsh sunlight Mrs Lawrence high pitched voice is pocketing for his attention. Slowly Tristan lifts his head, trying to find the energy to deal with another pissed off teacher and as expected he is greeted with the sight of Mrs Lawrence standing in front of his desk, with crossed arms, looking furious.

_Shit… here we go again… Why me? I mean out of all the people in here I can't be the most obvious. Colin is practically snoring, for crying out loud! Must be the Dugrey charm!! _

"Mr Dugrey am I boring you?" Mrs Lawrence asks interrupting Tristan's inner monologue.

Faced with two ways of answering that question Tristan opts for the familiar one, the cocky one, although that alone will probably land him in detention but that is nothing new and after all he has a reputation to uphold. Besides he has never been able to resist pushing Mrs Lawrence buttons, so why should today be any different?

"Honestly yeah. Couldn't care less about some lame ass constitution at this particular point in time." Tristan replies, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head just waiting for the fireworks to begin, quite enjoying the sight of Mrs Lawrence face turning red before she explodes.

"In all my years of teaching that is the most outrageous thing I have ever heard. You do not insult the constitution of the country that was the fore bringer of democracy" Mrs Lawrence reprimands him, getting redder by the minute.

_Fore bringer of democracy my ass... might have been back in powder wigs days but today not so much...And just cuz you get your jollies from it doesn't mean I do…I can actually still get laid thank you very much.…_

Although even Tristan has enough presence of mind and control to not blurt out that particular thought, mainly because it would without a doubt not only land him in detention for the next millennia or so but also cause a suspension. And an another suspension would give his father further ammunition on the subject of military school, something Tristan is not about to give him because he might be many things but masochist is not one of them, so instead he opts for a little more neutral answer.

"Look lady…" Tristan starts saying but is immediately interrupted.

"It's Mrs Lawrence"

"Yeah whatever, the point being that the bell is about to ring, signalling the beginning of a three week long Christmas vacation, making it totally unrealistic to expect anyone to be listening to you yammering on. Hell personally I haven't been paying attention for a while and I'm pretty sure I'm not alone in that judging by the bored looks all around." Tristan says with a smirk so sure he is about to get weeks worth of detention, he is already trying to figure out a way to weasel himself out of it, a skill he has gotten to develop quite a lot lately.

However, someone up there must have decided to cut him a break for once because the bell signalling the end of class rings before Mrs Lawrence has a chance to open her mouth again and Tristan is practically sprinting towards the door.

_Wow really dodged the bullet on that one. I got to get better self control or I will end up getting suspended and shipped off to North Carolina's finest military academy where men are made…geez talk about lame motto…._

Still not believing the fact he has managed to avoid getting detention for a whole day, although it had been a close call on a number of occasions, Tristan quickly makes his ways to his locker with the intention of simply dumping his books and grabbing his jacket before going to find Rory. However his plan is thwarted by the fact that what seems to be every student in Chilton wants a piece of him and it takes Tristan quite some time to dispose of the crowd so he can sneak towards Rory's locker without anyone noticing.

Not that it is a secret that him and Rory have been spending quite some time together lately, with her tutoring him, something Tristan has justified as a strategy to get into her pants, an excuse he is sure he has to ditch soon because for the sake of his reputation it is time to move on. Besides tutoring is not exactly an excuse they can use today seeing as Christmas break has started and everyone "knowing" him knows he would not get caught dead doing homework on a break no matter what the reason behind it may be, which means he and Rory has to be more discreet than they normally are.

Seeing as it took Tristan quite some time to get to Rory's locker he is not surprised she is not there anymore. Figuring she hadn't wanted to linger for too long thus awaking suspicions once he showed up Tristan comes to the conclusion that she probably is waiting for him outside and without a glance back Tristan goes out the door into the cold weather and tries find Rory. To his surprise, though, he doesn't see her anywhere near the bus stop or his car and that is when it hits him that she probably ended up in detention after their impromptu morning meeting making her late.

_Talk about irony… I manage to go through a day without landing myself in detention, but sweet little Mary gets it because of me. Man she is going to be pissed…_

Shaking his head Tristan makes his way to his car, knowing full well he needs a peace offering in the form of coffee if he wants a snowballs chance in hell to get laid.

* * *

The empty halls of Chilton suits Rory's crappy mood perfectly as she makes her way to her locker to change her current load of books to the ones she needs over the break. All the other students have left long ago but Rory has, as Tristan assumed, been stuck with detention and on top of that she had to sit through a lecture from headmaster Charleston about the importance of being on time since lately she has been prone to tardiness but damn it this morning it had so been Tristan's fault it isn't even funny.

_Just figures he drags me into the chalk room the one morning he starts late which makes me late hence lands me into detention. I ought to kick his ass because no one should be forced to sit thorough a lecture with that man especially not when it is the last thing that happens before break._

* * *

Unbeknownst to Rory Tristan is standing just around the corner watching her rearranging her stacks of books with a bit more force than necessary while mumbling to herself, which makes him realize he had been dead on earlier about her being stuck in detention.

"You know you're supposed to leave some of those here" Tristan steps out from his hiding place saying.

Rory spins around at the sound of his voice and if looks could kill Tristan is sure he would be nothing more than a pile of dust.

_Ok time to lay off the Angel watching even if Charisma Carpenter is hot._

"Truce?" Tristan holds up a cup of coffee before Roryhas a chance to start her rant.

"If you think one cup of coffee is going to get you off the hook or laid, you're sadly mistaken" Rory says, emphasising one, but nonetheless grabs the offered coffee before continuing "Not only did that stunt of yours this morning land me a loving afternoon in detention but it also came completed with a lecture from headmaster Chilton…man that guy love the sounds of his own voice way too much"

"Yeah tell me about." Tristan winces at the thought of being forced to sit through one of headmaster Charleston's lectures, something he had been subject to more times than he cared to remember. "How about I sweeten the deal..." Tristan sheepishly holds up another cup of java and a Danish pastry.

"Now you're getting there but you still not getting laid." Rory accepts the peace offerings.

"What? Why not?" Tristan pouts.

"Well for one I will have a hard time explaining why I am so late cuz let's face it not even Paris is so hard core that she will have a newspaper meeting today and two we can't exactly go to Stars Hollow under the pretence of me tutoring you cuz hello Christmas break." Rory rationally lists the reasons why hooking up this afternoon would be a bad idea.

"How about my place?" Tristan tries.

"Didn't you just hear me?! I am late as it is and going to your place just takes too long."

"O come on Mary it has been like forever" Tristan continues to pout.

"We just had sex this morning your horn dog" Rory laughs, something she seems to do a lot around Tristan.

"What can I say I am a growing boy. Besides it is not like you don't want too" Tristan defends himself.

"Actually unlike some people I'm perfectly capable of going without for more than seven hours"

"You say so?" Tristan answers with a twinkle in his eyes that Rory has learned over the past months means trouble. However before she has a chance to retreat Tristan has her backed up against her locker with no chance of escape as he blocks her only way out. The worst thing of it though is the fact that he is not making any move other than standing there, touching every part of her body with his, looking into her blue eyes with his own smouldering ones daring her to make the first move and if that doesn't just make Rory hot enough to forget how to breathe, let alone to stand firm. Giving into temptation she wets her dry lips in preparation of kissing him in the process making him groan, which brings another smile to Rory's lips and just as she is leaning in to capture Tristan's lips a voice that makes them both winces penetrates their passion filled minds and freezes them to the spot.

"Mr Dugrey and Ms Gilmore as I am sure you are aware of school let out a while ago and I would appreciate if you removed yourself from the premises." Headmaster Charleston says sending both of their minds into a tailspin at the thought of getting caught by the headmaster after months of successful sneaking around but before they have time to process and come up with a plausible explanation headmaster Charleston continues.

"Furthermore Mr Dugrey I am sure Ms Gilmore would appreciate not getting harassed by you on her way home. Now get going!" he finishes before leaving them alone with a feeling of relief that he did not conceive the situation for what it was.

"Phew that was close" Tristan whispers against Rory's neck. The feeling of his lips moving against her skin reminds Rory of just what would have happened if the headmaster had not interrupted them and to her utter frustration that is enough to make her forget the scare they had just minutes ago.

"My car?" Tristan suggests as if he has read Rory's mind.

Rory just mutely nods and they head out of the school.

The car is cramped but somehow they manage to fit themselves semi comfortable in the backseat with Tristan on top of her with just a few head buts and as par with the two of them there is no gentle caresses or tender looks but clashing teeth and hands seeking bare skin. As soon as Tristan starts to gently bite the skin in the area around Rory's neck, her eyes closes and her world is narrowed down to Tristan's mouth, a fact that most days would not matter, but today laying sandwiched underneath Tristan in the backseat of his car, it matters tremendously. It matters because them being in the car while trying to get their clothes partially off causes Rory's arm to bang repeatedly into the car door, making one of her wounds to open, a fact Rory does not notice. Even when Tristan stops his delicious torture of her neck it takes her brain some time to start processing again and she is slow in opening her eyes but when she does she freezes much like she did at the sound of headmaster Charleston's voice earlier. On one of Tristan's hands, most likely the one that held her arms in place there is a red liquid and it doesn't take a genius to figure out it is blood, her blood.

_Maybe he hasn't figured out where it comes from yet._ Rory hopefully thinks but whatever hope she has at that being the case vanishes as soon as she sees that Tristan's eyes are locked on the cut that has opened.

"What the hell?" Tristan asks more to himself than anything but the sound of his voice jolts Rory out of her stupor and back to reality.

"Get off me" she all but screams at a shocked Tristan, who obeys.

Seeing her chance to get away without any questions Rory quickly scrambles out of the car and runs towards the bus stop, but before she has a chance to get there she feels herself being grabbed from behind.

"LET GO OFF ME!" she screams while trying to yank her arm free but Tristan is not giving an inch and thus making Rory realize with a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach that her secret is out and sure enough as soon as Tristan opens his mouth she gets confirmation that her worst fear has come true, someone has found out.

"What the hell is this?"

"Is what?" Rory asks opting for the dumb answer.

"Don't play dumb with me Rory, it doesn't suit you"

"How the hell would you known, it is no like you know me" Rory says going on the offensive.

"Oh I know you, granted not as well as I thought, since this" Tristan stops nodding towards her arm "isn't something I thought you would do in a million years, but yeah I know you. You can't screw someone for as long as we have without inventively getting to know that person, why the hell do you think I used keep things like this short? But to get back to you, I know for example what makes you scream, the look on your face just before you come, that you like it rough, teeth clashing and the whole nine yards and that even before I have withdrawn from you when we are done fucking you have already closed down every emotion that is written on your face during. And I know for a fact that that apple-pie boyfriend of yours doesn't know any of this, so do not tell me I don't know you cuz I do in ways no one else does" Tristan answers to Rory's accusation.

"Your pompous ass! Just cuz you know what makes me tick in the sack doesn't mean anything. Hell we haven't even made it to a bed, it has just been quick fucks whenever, wherever and that should clue you in on the fact that this is just about sex Tristan. I don't need a new friend, hell I don't need you or anyone else period" Rory declares furious at Tristan.

"Yeah I see how well that has worked out for you, or have you actually convinced yourself cutting is something everyone do? Damn it Rory I've seen what this shit can do and it ain't pretty"

"Oh wise one please enlighten me" Rory says sarcastically expecting him to bolt since it involves sharing something personal, which the two of them have a strict policy against but to her surprise he just signs and starts talking.

"You might think you have it under control but you don't, it has you under control. It has gotten something of an addiction and you need to do it at least once a day to be able to make it through the day and just like every other addiction it is going to get ugly. One of these days the bleeding won't stop when you are done and you are gonna end up in the hospital, needing stiches but that won't stop you. Noooo as soon as you are home again you gonna be busy figuring out how to keep the new scars hidden from your mom and everyone else cuz they will be watching over you like a hawk until you have sold the happy-go-lucky routine again and everything goes back to normal. Or if you are real lucky your mom will buy the whole I am fine it really was an accident routine and totally disregard what the doctor has said because there is no way in hell her golden child would do something like that. Meanwhile it is just going to get worse for you, but no one will know because the worse it gets the better you get at pretending until that day when everything comes crashing down and by then it is already too late" Tristan says without revealing anything personal as to how he knows so much about cutting.

"Well aren't you the regular encyclopaedia on the subject now if you excuse I've a bus to catch" Rory answers, scared at how close to the truth Tristan got.

"Damn it, you're not listening to me. This is dangerous you could end up dead" Tristan pleads with Rory to listen to reason.

"You know what that all sound fine and dandy but IT IS MY LIFE AND IT IS NOT ANY OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS WHAT I DO WITH IT!!" Rory screams, trying yank free from Tristan but he still won't let her go.

"Rory…" Tristan starts but is interrupted.

"Don't you Rory me. It is not like I have been the only one keeping secrets in this. I mean I have not exactly seen you in a caring sharing kind of mood lately." Rory lashes out as a defence mechanism.

"Don't…"

"Oh no you opened this can of worms let's have it out shall we? I am the one closing down after sex? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? Those blinds go down your eyes so fast it can make your head spin, you have made keeping people at arm's length down to an art and the pathetic part is people actually want to be you. Be the shallow, cooky, guy that sleeps with anything remotely female. For the life of me I can't get it how those guys idolize you I mean really what is it to idolize? You are just as screwed up as everyone else, possibly more. And you know what? I know all about what makes you tick in bed too, even though I am pretty sure the entire female population of Chilton knows that, hell I wouldn't be that surprised if a couple of guys know that to"

The last thing Rory says throws Tristan for a second but that second is all Rory needs to yank her arm loose and make a run for the bus stop hoping Tristan won't catch up with her again.

"RORY I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU" Tristan screams after her, something that makes her turn around and answer him.

"YOU KNOW HOW YOU CAN HELP ME? STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE CUZ I DON'T NEED YOU!!"

* * *

Two days later Tristan is for once lodging in the living room in the mansion, thinking back to the fight he had with Rory. Something about that fight keep bugging him, not the fact that they were fighting because they sure as hell was no strangers to that, not even the fact that as far as fights goes it was a pretty nasty one even for them, but for the simple fact that he blown up on her. Seeing that blood on her arm had just opened up some old wounds that definitely needed to stay closed and he had just lost all resemblances of control, something he is in no hurry to repeat. A knock on the door interrupts his thought process and he reluctantly pulls himself up from the couch and slowly makes his way to the door, wondering who it could be.

Upon opening the door he finds himself speechless at the sight of one Rory Gilmore standing on his doorstep, considering that her last words to him two days prior was to leave her the fuck alone. However, even though part of him is still furious at her he has to be blind not to see something has happened because the Rory standing outside his door in the rain is a far cry from the sunshine and roses Rory Tristan is used to seeing to some extent every time they meet. Granted he isn't buying the whole innocent act the same way as everyone else but he never thought of her as anything remotely close to the broken girl with the lost look in her red, puffy eyes standing outside his door looking up at him. Gone is the happy-go-lucky mask she is always wearing around people and left is this raw hurt he reads in her face. He must have been staring because Rory starts fidgeting under his intense gaze before asking if she can come in a timid voice.

"Sure" Tristan answers shaking himself out of his stupor and steps aside to let her in.

Without sparing him another look or word she walks past him to the relative warmth inside and once inside she immediately starts pacing the length of the foyer.

"Rory" Tristan says after he has watched her pacing for a while in an attempt to get her attention and to test the waters since he is not sure how to act around this new Rory he is faced with. Normally he would just grab her and fuck her as always but the Rory in front of him reminds him of a wounded animal that needs to be approached with caution or it will bolt and not the girl he has spent the fall getting to know to some degree or at least he thought he had. Although Tristan is perfectly aware of the fact that both him and Rory have made sure to only show what they deem safe and kept their private life well guarded he is surprised at how Oscar worthy her actress abilities have been.

_Guess that is what happens when you spend your entire life pretending. Something you should know a little thing about Dugrey._

An added bonus in getting through to Rory is to put a stop to her pacing which quite frankly is making him dizzy.

The sound of Tristan's voice seems to break through the fog Rory has been walking around in ever since she walked out on Dean earlier that evening after he once again had proceeded to tell her what she wanted and needed.

"What I'm I doing here?!" She mumbles once she becomes aware of her surroundings not entirely sure how she has gotten from Stars Hollow to Hartford or why she has chosen to come to Tristan of all people, but apparently it is loud enough for Tristan to hear.

"I'm wondering the same thing" he says coldly in an attempt to distance himself but upon seeing the look he has named deer-caught-in-headlight appear in Rory's eyes he concedes that distancing himself is not going to happen this evening and defeated he adds "not that you aren't welcome, but the last time we saw each other you told me to mind my own business before you ran off."

"I got scared" Rory simply answers.

"Ok, you got to give me more than that Mare. Scared of what exactly?" Tristan asks deliberately keeping his voice to a whisper in an attempt not to spook her.

"Don't know why I'm here" Rory continues to have a conversation with herself, seemingly unaware that she isn't alone.

"Rory please talk to me, you're scaring me" Tristan actually pleads, getting a little scared by her behaviour.

In reaction to Tristan's pleading Rory shakes her head as to bring herself out of stupor and as a consequence her eyes gets clearer and she seems more together the next time she speaks.

"You know and I got scared because I know I shouldn't trust you"

"Know what?" Tristan asks, still not entirely sure what Rory is getting at, but having a sneaking suspicion it has to do with his discovery back when school let out for Christmas.

"My secret" Rory replies, proving that she once again is capable of having a conversation.

"That you are cutting yourself" Tristan fills in finally being on the same page as Rory.

"Yeah" Rory admits and quickly, almost shyly, looks up at Tristan trying to gauge his reaction before turning her head down again but that moment is all it takes for Tristan to see she has unshed tears in her eyes and looks more vulnerable than ever before and to his surprise his first instinct is not to run but to wrap his arms around her and protect her from the big bad world. But no matter what his instincts are telling him he knows he can't fix her problems that easy because they run deeper than that and instead of hugging her he takes a seat on the bottom step of the stairs and pats the space next to him indicating that Rory should take a seat to, which she does.

"Ok, let's starts with the basics, why are you scared?" he asks throwing himself head first into uncharted territory.

"Because you know the biggest secret I got and I don't know if I can trust you. No scratch that I know I shouldn't trust you but for some reason I do and that is what scares me. You have to understand all my life I have been told how smart I am, how pretty I am, how I am going to do great things and for a while I really felt/wanted that too, but somewhere along the line that changed and all the talk about how I was the golden child just become a burden and before long it became all that I was. And ever since I realized I am not the person everyone thinks I am I haven't trusted a single person, not mom, dad or dean to see the real me and I didn't plan on anyone getting to do that ever. Anyway things were going according to plan but then I had to go and start Chilton, another step in modelling me by the way and I met you, who despite the fact that I fought against it since day one have gotten under my skin and that is freaking scary. I just…" Rory trails off before turning her back to Tristan in an attempt to hide her tears but she is not successful as he can see her back shaking from suppressed sobs and he finds himself in the unusual situation that he can't ignore it because he care and that is the moment he realizes that this small town girl has done something many have failed to do, gained his trust.

That realization hits him like a ton of bricks and he finds himself having a hard time to breathe, almost like he is drowning and all he wants to do is to run away and lick his wounds.

_Guess this is the way Rory felt_

Fighting his every instinct screaming at him to run as far away as he can before he gets in over his head he engulfs her in an embrace as much to anchor himself as for her. At first Rory is rigid in his arms, fighting him but after he starts drawing soothing circles on her lower back she visibly relaxes and welcomes his embrace. In an last ditch effort to hide that she is completely falling apart she shifts around and hides her face in the nook of his neck but it doesn't matter as Tristan feels her tears hitting the skin on his neck and the sobs racking her body, but instead of commenting on it he just tightens his arms around her waist and they hold on to each other as their lives depended on it.

* * *

"Want to tell me about it?" Tristan whispers against Rory's ear once he feels the shaking of her body has subsided somewhat.

"NO" Rory simply answers, steps out of his embrace, dries her tears and tries to compose herself again. Tristan can practically see how she is slipping into the role of Rory Gilmore, perfect small town girl again and finds himself frowning at the sight despite a big part of him wants to go back to the way things were before.

"Don't do that" he finds himself protesting, frowning deeper when he sees Rory continues to rebuild her walls.

"Do what?" Rory asks innocently, begging Tristan without words to let things be, to not complicate her life, while cursing at herself for letting her shield slip in the first place.

"Pretend this didn't happen." Tristan elaborates even though he knows full well that Rory knows what he is talking about.

"What else I am I suppose to do?" Rory asks frustrated at the situation "You now know things about me that no one else does and I don't know how to deal with it in any other way than ignoring it. Damn it Tristan this isn't easy!! You think I like this?! I hate showing myself weak in front of others, I hate feeling tired all the time, I hate feeling like I am constantly under scrutiny, I hate that every single thing I do that isn't up to par with what everyone thinks of me is something to fight about, I hate crying, I hate feeling exhausted, but most of all I hate that you got me talking about it without even trying " Rory rants before sinking down defeated on the bottom step of the stairs, angrily wiping the tears running down her cheeks.

Upon seeing Rory fight against the perception others have of her Tristan makes a split second decision to give a little back and to his surprise the thought isn't nearly as scary as it ought to be considering who he is and how hard he has fought to always keep people at arms lengths.

"Ok Gilmore get up!"

"What?" Rory looks up confused.

"I want to show you something and in order to do that we need to do this thing called walking, so get up" Tristan says and grabs one of Rory's hands to pull her up.

Rory obediently gets back on her feet, too exhausted to fight him, and without any other word Tristan leads Rory upstairs and into the first room to the right.

"This is my official room" Tristan tells her as they enter a room that has a white flooring, a moss green wall paper and contains all the essentials a room to a privileged teenage male should have, a bed, a TV, a stereo, a desk, a chair, a laptop, a bookcase and some framed posters on the wall. But despite the nice decor of the room Rory can't see Tristan living in it, it is too perfect like it is taken straight out of a interior design magazine and it doesn't suit him.

"You don't like it?" Tristan asks seeing Rory frown as she takes the room in.

"No it's nice. It just doesn't feel like you somehow but I can't put my finger on why..."Rory trails off.

_Hmm maybe this girl knows me better than I thought_

"By the way what do you mean with it is your official room?" Rory asks, finally catching what Tristan said earlier.

"You'll see" Tristan replies cryptically and leads Rory to the room across the hall.

"Now this is MY room" he says walking in.

The room Rory sees this time has the same essentials as the one across the hall has but the posters isn't framed, there is a book open on the floor, clothes are strewn across the room, there are some plates on the desk, a black carpet is covering the majority of the floor and the walls is painted half in terracotta and half in light blue. In short this room feels lived in and the decor has a personal touch that was lacking in the previous room.

"I like it, it feels like you" Rory smiles a smile that reaches her eyes for the first time since she arrived. "Now why do you have two rooms?" she asks, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well it's a long story" Tristan answers trying to evade the question.

"Good thing I'm not going anywhere then" Rory answers and demonstratively sits down on his bed.

"Ok, I guess it's the whole point of showing you this" Tristan signs and lays down on his side of the bed.

Rory follows suit and when Tristan starts talking they are laying in his bed facing each other.

"I know this may seem like a silly secret compared to yours but I'm living quite a different life from you. The first room you saw my mom and her team of interior decorators designed for me and for everyone outside the family that is my room. But this room" Tristan pauses and gestures " is my real room and it is the only place in the entire mansion I feel completely comfortable in. You know you're the first person who has been in this room for a long time with the exception of me. Sure my mom sticks her head in once in a while when she wants something but that's about it. Before you ask I dunno why a room is so important except this is Hartford and appearances are everything and I guess this just wasn't up to par with the picture my parents wanted to project of me." Tristan shrugs.

At the end of Tristan's confession Rory leans in and gives him a soft, slow kiss and unlike all the other kisses they have shared this one lacks urgency. Upon breaking the kiss they rest their foreheads against each other and just lay there in silence until Tristan speaks.

"You wanna tell me about it?" he wonders in a quiet voice afraid that Rory will withdraw again.

"No" Rory shakes her head "Can't we just sleep? I'm tired" she says yawning as the day's events catches up with her and leaves her exhausted.

Tristan just nods and turns them around so he is laying with his front to her back and wraps his arms around her waist, which in practice means they are spooning but to his surprise he can't find it in himself to get worked up about it.

_Huh this is strange _Tristan thinks before closing his eyes and letting sleep wash over him.

**TBC**


End file.
